Stranded in Time
by malfoyisawesome
Summary: What happens when young Draco Malfoy gets a second chance in his life? Unexpectedly, his life takes a turn for the better, or the worse? Post HBP, better summary inside, DMHG, time travel story
1. Draco's Decision

Hey guys and welcome to my story called Stranded in Time. Here's a bit of a summary for you.

Summary: Even as the war's pace starts to quicken, Draco Malfoy finds himself unable to do the task at hand. Will he be able to receive help from one of the least likely sources, or will he run away from them and himself? As young romance starts to blossom, he will find himself in a situation where there's no turning back. DM/HG Time travel piece.

With no further ado, here is the first chapter of Stranded in Time:

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco's Decision

Draco Malfoy struggled on the ground, trying to desperately to build the strength to disapparate. He grunted and tried to pull himself up into a standing position, using all of his remaining strength. In the end, after a few long minutes, he managed the task. He stood up straight and quickly fell back over.

"Ahh!" he yelped as his knees buckled beneath him and he fell back onto the ground. For a 17 year old boy, now man in the wizarding world, he was stranded and helpless. He also was on the run, and no one could help him. He tried once again and failed, falling back with another yelp. The sound must have attracted someone who was nearby, because he could hear footsteps echoing down the end of the alley.

He pushed himself into the shadows and tried to hide, but to no ado. The young woman had seen him and was hurrying towards him. Draco immediately recognized the face of a girl he had terrorized his whole life; Hermione Granger. He drew out his wand carefully, but upon noticing who he was, Hermione had quickly disarmed him. He was now alone, friendless, and weaponless.

"Give it back Granger!" he roared angrily and tried to stand again, but his knees would not allow him.

"Don't be a prat Malfoy, you can't even stand!" she yelled and glanced around her surroundings.

"We're alone, take me in and get it over with," he said in a defeated voice and collapsed against the stone wall of the alley, breathing hard. Hermione hesitated, then took off her scarf and walked over to Malfoy, handing him the scarf.

"Wrap your arm in it, your bleeding." Malfoy did so very quickly, as the cut hurt a lot.

"Why are you helping me? You hate me, and I'm a death eater," he said. The only way to try and get out of being captured and brought to Azkaban was to keep Granger talking.

"I'm not leaving you here like this, you're a mess. You're coming with me to Headquarters," she said uneasily. She raised her wand and out flew a patronus form of an otter, which ran off out of the alley and out of sight. She seemed satisfied because she pulled a crate towards her and sat down upon it. She used her wand to start a fire. Its warm crackling flames brought warmth to Malfoy's body and he instantly felt relief.

"So tell me, tell me everything. How you got here, who did this to you, and where your precious master is," she said lightly. Unfortunately, she called the shots, because she had the wand and the power to call anyone to take Draco in straight away. But she was giving him a chance, something no one had ever done before.

"You want the whole story?" he said and she nodded. He sighed and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes and relieving it.

"I guess it all starts at Hogwarts and the choice I had, or could have had, I suppose. Dumbledore was sitting there, wandless and alone, while I was there, behind me my plan in full action. Now all I needed was to kill the man and run, right? Well I guess I almost lost my nerve, and I saw myself being a murderer and I knew I couldn't do it."

"And then they came in, bursting through those doors and I lost it. I couldn't kill anyone and I had made the biggest mistake of my life and I couldn't fix it. So then Snape came, and killed Dumbledore, and I knew everything was my bloody fault!" he said and stopped to breath hard, but then resumed his story almost immediately.

"We fled that night; Potter was in hot pursuit of Snape, because I think he was hidden under an invisibility cloak and saw everything on the tower. When we got into Hogmeade, we disapparated to…" he stopped, looking at Hermione suspiciously.

"Go on, we have longer to wait. Don't worry, I didn't turn you in."

"We disapparated to the Dark Lord's Manor for a meeting. He wasn't very pleased and I think he was going to do me in. Anyways, the next morning Snape woke me up early and told me we were going. We left and didn't say goodbye to any other death eater, or tell then where we were going. And we've been on the run for 2 months now."

"What happened to Snape?"

"I'm not sure, one morning I woke up and he wasn't there, but I had to keep moving, so I left without him. And then…And then I met my father, and you would know he wasn't pleased. He beat the crap out of me and dumped me here, and now I'm Azkaban bait."

"No you aren't, don't be an idiot!"

"Don't you call me an idiot, you filthy little mudblood!"

Hermione gave him a death glare and said, "I'm putting my ass on the line for you, and this is how you repay me. I could have turned you in, or worse, left you here to die. So be a little grateful!" she barked at him and they sat in silence.

The minutes ticked by. Hermione seemed very bored while Draco was struggling to get his wand. Hermione sighed, picked it up and pocketed it. Finally, a noise in the alley disrupted his thoughts. Out of nowhere came Harry Potter and the werewolf Remus Lupin.

"Let's go, side-along apparition, hurry up," Lupin said in a hushed whisper.

"Wait a minute, where are you taking me?" Draco asked suspiciously. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Hold on to my arm tight Malfoy, let's go. One, two, three," Potter counted down and Draco suddenly had the urge to let go, but he didn't, he was attached to Potter's arm. He had the normal sensation of being pulled through an elastic tube and when the feeling stopped, he was on a cobbled London street, in front of large houses that were blaring Muggle music.

"Read this quickly and memorize," Lupin said and thrust a piece of paper into his hand. He just had enough time to read the words, "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place," before the piece of paper burst into flame.

"Don't even think of running, we have a secret keeper, you won't be able to tell anyone. Think of what you have just read," and as he did, a giant house loomed in front of him. The party of people walked up the walkway and Lupin knocked hard on the door. A woman's shrieks could be heard but were quickly quieted as a plump woman threw open the door.

"Harry, Hermione, Lupin! You've returned so soon! And who is this?" the woman said quickly, ushering them inside.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he sneered at the woman he knew to be the Weasley's mother. He shook the woman's out stretched hand and collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

"My goodness, dear me! Let me get chair," she said and waved her wand, "and some potions," she waved her wand again, "and get you cleaned up." He sat on the chair and downed a few potions, instantly feeling his strength come back to him, while the woman cleaned his cuts and scrapes.

"Ouch!" he said and the woman grabbed his left arm and pulled back the sleeve. She jumped back in horror at the sight of the Dark Mark.

"It's alright, Molly dear, we're sorting it out. Yes, we know he's a death eater, he's Draco Malfoy, and he's wanted everywhere. Calm down, we're figuring it out." Harry and Hermione had left the room, but Hermione returned quickly, Ron's arm snaked around her waist protectively.

"I think you owe Hermione a thank you," Ron said sharply. He seemed very angry about something, and Hermione was looking at him nervously.

"Thanks, mudblood, and is there anywhere where I can wash my hands, after your filth touched them?" he sneered and smirked at Ron who was now glaring at him with his fists clenched in the air before him. Draco put a grimace on his face and reached for his wand, but it wasn't there. His face quickly dropped into that of worry as he furiously searched his pockets for his most treasured possession.

"Looking for this?" Hermione said in a nasty voice. She was flipping his wand between her fingers with a nasty grin on her face.

"Give it to me Granger," he said in a quiet, dangerous voice. He extended his hand and glared at her sharply. Ron was shaking his head as she handed over it over to him. Draco did his best to control his temper and prevent himself from Avada Kedavra-ing Ron's head to space and back, and pocketed his wand.

"Where to?" Draco said in a light voice.

"Wherever we can get rid of you," Ron said grumpily. Hermione sniggered and pointed Draco towards a set of stairs, which supposedly led to the kitchen. Draco followed them all the way down to the end, Hermione and Ron in tow behind him.

When he first entered the kitchen, his first idea was to run as far away as he could. What looked like the entire Order was sitting there in old, rickety chairs deep in conversation. The people that he had learned to fear were now welcoming him into their meeting house, and he had to know why.

As soon as he entered, heads turned and the whispering immediately stopped. People stared and tapped their neighbors and whispered something or another and then stopped to stare more. Draco noticed some people he used to know at Hogwarts and families he used to know at the Ministry. He did his best to put a smile onto his face while he stood there uncertainly.

"Malfoy, welcome to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, or my house, whichever you please," Harry said lazily. It was obvious he was trying his best to be a nice and welcoming host to these people, especially Malfoy.

"Um…Thanks," he said uneasily as he noticed the death glare he was getting from more than one person. He twitched nervously as Lupin offered him a seat, which he casually sunk into.

"Look what the cat dragged in," said a big, beefy man in a deep threatening voice. Draco was taken back at the man's sudden voicing in the matter. He didn't know how this was to be dealt with; all he knew was that this was his only shot.

"Now, now, be nice to the boy, he is still a student," said Professor McGonagall, newly instated headmistress of Hogwarts, waving a quill in the air at the man.

"He's 17 years old, a man, and this is too be dealt with like he is a man," the man said once again.

"I quite agree," said another man, which looked to Draco like a Ministry official. Then Draco locked eyes with the Minister himself, Rufus Scrimgeour, a man who looked like an old lion. Draco had only seen him once before, when he had run an errand for his mother at the Ministry, and he had talked business to the man. The Minister was surveying his behavior oddly, with an odd glint in his eye. Harry was giving him nasty looks every once and a while.

"I say we give the boy a say. What have you got to say for yourself? What's your story, young man?" Scrimgeour asked, directing Draco directly. Draco kept his head up during his retelling of his story, and when he finished he finally dropped his head. Most of the Ministry officials were jotting down notes, the Order members were now huddled together whispering, and the Minister himself was sitting opposite of Draco and studying him.

"Something wrong, sir?" Draco said, emphasizing the word sir.

"No, no, my dear boy, nothing at all. Knew you'd come around, is all, knew it once I met you," he said in a pompous voice. Draco had no idea what he was talking about, and he told the man so, and while he explained it to him, the chairs around him filled in.

"Are you ready, Mr. Malfoy, for what awaits you?" the Minister asked certainly, after having a whispered conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, sir."

"You are to stay here the rest of the summer. You are to talk to no strangers. You are not to leave. You are not to do magic. You are to return to school," he said and Draco cursed, " as Head Boy," he finished. Draco stared at him, mouth gaping, and shock overtook him. He wasn't going to be arrested, he was returning to Hogwarts as Head Boy!

"What's the catch?" he said suspiciously. The Minister chuckled lightly and waved his hand, and in walked Hermione. Draco scowled at her, but she just smiled sweetly.

"Don't miss a trick, do you boy? This girl here, Ms. Granger, volunteered to be your keeper. As Head Girl herself she'll be able to be with you at all times. We expect you to be a valuable member to the Order. That is, if you are willing to switch sides. We can protect yourself and your mother so expertly."

Granger, his keeper? His mother and him protected? Switching sides? He was very confused and didn't know what to think. But did he really have a choice? He was finally given a second chance in life, and he was about to take it. Little did he know, he was making the best decision of his life.

"Yes, I agree."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/n- Well, how was that for an intro? Good? Bad? Like it or not? Send in a review please and I'll update soon. **

**Krista**


	2. The Return of Narcissa

**A/n- Cool, got some reviews and hits. Neato. Next chapter is hereeeeeee. Stuff to read at the bottom. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Return of Narcissa

"Get your ass up Draco Malfoy!" Hermione screamed through the door. Draco groaned and turned over in his moldy sheets. There was another knock and more screams.

"Oh, shut up mudblood, I'm up!" he yelled back at her and unlocked the door with a wave of his hand. Hermione stormed in the room with her wand pointing at him.

"One, don't call me a mudblood. Two, you are not allowed to do magic, you know that."

"Whatever, _Granger_."

"Get up and get dressed, breakfast is already on the table," she said and left the room. Draco groaned again and got up slowly. He grabbed a t-shirt and some jeans and threw them on over his half-naked body. He fixed his hair with a wave of his hand and exited the room.

No magic, who does she think she is, telling him that? What are they going to do, throw me in Azkaban for unlocking the door and fixing my hair by magic? Pur-lease.

Draco stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen and settled himself in a chair, ignoring the looks he was getting by half the Order, who were already deep in conversation. "Got a problem?" he shot at the closest one. He grunted and looked away from him. Draco smirked.

"Food anyone?" came a sing song voice. Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen waving her wand like a baton and directing plates to their owners in midair. A plate full of pancakes, bacon, and eggs landed in front of Draco. A goblet of pumpkin juice also fell in front of him.

As Draco was eating Harry and Ron entered looking weary and sat down opposite him. Hermione came and filled in the seat next to him. She ate ravenously as Harry and Ron filled her in about the quidditch game that they had seen two days ago.

When there was a break in conversation, Draco decided to cut in. "So this is your place Potter?" he sneered.

"Yeah, but not really. I'm having Godric's Hollow rebuilt, but this is Order Headquarters and everyone else is staying here, it's much safer, you know," he said casually. Ron grunted and Hermione laughed.

"Oh, that's…nice…" he said slowly. "I'm going back upstairs."

He walked casually up the stairs back up into his room and lied down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about the mess of his life. When would they save his mother? Was Snape alright? What was school going to be like? He still had exactly a month to get ready, what would life here be like?

Lucius would probably call him a coward for joining the opposite side. Draco couldn't imagine what life was going to be like if his father got wind of this. Sure, he was in Azkaban, but he would escape eventually.

And then there was dealing with the mudblood. Her following him everywhere at school, sharing quarters with her and every single class was going to be terrible. She was so god damn- And there she was, knocking again.

"Granger?" he called out.

"Yep," she said and entered the room. She looked at his sheets on the bed that he had just hopped off of and she flicked her wand lazily. The sheets magically cleaned themselves and looked more appetizing for sleeping.

"You do that just to piss me off don't you?" he said annoyed.

"Like you calling me mudblood. I'm just showing off," she said and conjured a comfy chair for her to sit on as Draco lay back onto his bed, stretching out.

"You need a wand for that?" he asked and chuckled. He waved his hand and an identical chair flew out of mid air and landed across from her. He sat in his new chair which came with a footstool.

"Very impressive, but YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC!" she screamed at him, like scolding a little child.

"I'm not being punished for it Granger. Come on, lighten up, I just conjured a chair. I'm not hurting anyone," he said and shrugged it off.

"I understand, but stop showing off. Just because some of us can't do wandless magic yet-"she said but Draco rudely cut her off.

"This isn't something you learn at school Granger. Snape taught me, and he learned it from the Dark Lord. It isn't that easy either," he retorted. She shrugged and put her hand in her pocket, pulling out Draco's wand.

"Here," she said, handing him his wand. Draco stared at her wide eyed. "You deserve another chance. I'm giving it to you. Don't run away from this place, Malfoy. You'll ruin your own life, not mine." She got up and exited the room, magically locking it behind her.

Draco flicked his wand in the air and caught it in his hand. His fingers were warm with the power of the wand radiating into his skin. He felt like part of him was back. A knock at the door brought him back to senses. He stowed the wand under his pillow and told them to come in.

Harry and Ron entered, lugging a large trunk that Draco recognized to be his own. They placed it at the foot of his bed and straightened up. "All your Hogwarts stuff is there, it was taken back to your house after you left last year. Your mother is downstairs, but you are to stay here and not leave, unless you wish to die a very painful death," Harry recited. "Professor Lupin told me to tell you that," he added noticing Draco's confident look.

"Whatever. Thanks for your help. Not!" he added and cackled loudly as he shut the door in their faces. But his smirk faded. Damn, even teasing Potter has lost its novelty.

He sifted through his stuff in his trunk and unpacked his clothes. All his robes he hung up in an old closet, and he folded his jeans and shirts into some drawers. He set his books, parchment, quills and ink bottles onto the old, rickety desk in the corner. His broom was strapped to the side of it, as perfect as ever. Would he play this year?

His thoughts were interrupted by another loud knock. Hermione stormed into the room and slammed the door closed behind her. "What was that with Harry and Ron? Can't you show one bit of respect? Harry let you in his house and Ron is going along with us hang out all the time! Do you have a problem?" she said very quickly.

"That was me showing the old me. Sure, I can show respect, but not to them. And do I sense jealousy on Weasel-bee's part?" he said lightly. He grabbed his wand from under his pillow and placed it delicately on his night side table. He looked back at Hermione.

"He's not jealous, he's just protective."

"Well that's good, because I would never try something on you. Ever."

"Good to know," she said and stalked out of his room, locking the door behind her. Draco sighed and curled up in his bed, finally drifting off to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Draco darling!" came the shriek as Draco entered the grimy old kitchen. Narcissa Malfoy ran over and threw her arms around her only son, hugging him tightly and weeping quietly. Draco simply rolled his eyes but deep inside of him, he was happy to see his mother again.

"Mother, it's good to see you," he acknowledged and sat down. "What's for eat?" he asked Mr. Weasley, who was sitting opposite him, drinking a butterbeer and reading _The Daily Prophet_.

"Molly is coming with the rounds for dinner now. You've been quiet upstairs, what were you up too?" he asked suspiciously.

"Working on a master plan to destroy the wizarding world," he said sarcastically and began to eat the food that was now situated in front of him. Noticing the look he was getting from the members of the family, he put down his fork and spoke again. "I was sleeping and then I read one of my schoolbooks. Calm down people," he said and continued munching.

Mad Eye Moody, Lupin, and Arthur Weasley exchanged looks and Lupin cleared his throat. Draco looked up and noticed the serious look in his eye. "We need to have a serious talk with you. We understand you have information regarding the location of Severus Snape and need any information we can get."

Draco looked at his mother and saw the look in her eye. "Excuse me, for a moment will you, I need to have a chat with my mother," he said sternly and left the room. His mother followed him quickly and Draco went down a hallway and disappeared into the living room. He sat down and relaxed a bit and his mother followed.

"What do you know?" he asked her quickly, cutting straight to the chase. There was no beating around the bush, she knew what he meant; she knew something about Snape's disappearance that he didn't.

"He was at the manor when they came to collect me, but he probably left when I did. That's all I know."

"The man is completely mad, why didn't he take me with him? I was there all alone that morning I had no idea what to do or where to go. There was no note, no sign of a struggle, nothing!" he yelled at her.

"He just left Draco, you were safer without him. I ran into him one day while I was on a mission. It's none of your business as to what it was either," she added coldly. "You have a second chance here Draco, once your back at school you can kill the mudblood and escape to the Dark Lord."

"No!" he said suddenly and stood up to face his mother. He didn't know what made him do it, but somewhere inside of him, he knew that his second chance wasn't for him to run away again.

"What do you mean no?" she shot back at him. "I'm your mother, and you'll do as I say. The Dark Lord expects you back soon Draco, he grows tiresome," she said wearily and shot him another dirty look.

"Well you can tell him," He said, his anger mounting, "that he can royally screw off because I'm not going anywhere! You can throw away your chance but I'm not throwing away mine!" he said and stormed out of the room, where Hermione was waiting for him, her wand out.

Draco brushed past her angrily and headed back to the kitchen, cursing his mother to hell and back. He thought she would change, just like he was changing, but no, she was just as irrational as his father. Hermione caught up with him and eyed his curiously.

"What Granger? I'm in no mood, as you noticed since you were eavesdropping!" he said as he rounded on her, his wand suddenly out of his robes in front of him. She grabbed his wand and lowered it from her face and gave him a look.

"I just wanted to say, I'm proud of you, even if you royally don't care. Put the wand away or I'll take it from you, now!" she scolded and walked away. She entered the kitchen before him and he followed her, sitting down and pushing his cold food away from him, his appetite completely gone.

"You wanted to talk Lupin?" he asked looking back at the men in front of him.

"Professor Lupin to you," he said sternly. Draco raised his eyebrows and looked at him curiously.

"I am headmaster of Hogwarts for the time being. Now, about Snape, we know you know things, and by the echoes of the shouts, so does your mother. So what do you know, tell us everything," he said and looked at Draco. He took a sigh and began his life as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Knock. Knock. There is was again, the blasted Granger knocking on his door. "Get the hell in!" he yelled. Hermione entered the room and smiled at Draco, which she had never done.

"What's wrong with you?" she questioned. Draco groaned and looked away from her.

"I have a stomach ache," he said and breathed out twice. Hermione laughed and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Doing nice things for people gives you stomach aches? Must be a side effect," she said and they both laughed.

"Yeah, that'll be it. How is it that, even though I am the smartest boy in our year, I get to be Head Boy? I mean, come on, I was sure it would have been Golden Boy…" he said off hand.

"Are you referring to Harry? Because even though he is _obviously _the better choice, you do deserve it and you are on our side now. You also need a nice confidence boost anyways," he said in response.

"Yeah well, tell me truthfully. If Dumbledore hadn't died and I hadn't become a…a death eater, who would have gotten the spot, me or Harry?"

"Truthfully? Probably you. And just for the record, I still despise you," she said and got up and left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/n- A bit of a short chapter, but wanted to get it up for ya'll. Yes, the chapters will be longer and hopefully updated in the same amount of time or less. Please read and review, I'm so happy I already got reviews! I really appreciate it! **

**Reviewers, thanks!**

_Soccerpixie3000- Hope this chapter clears up some of your questions. No, I don't need a beta because I like to go through it myself; I actually like to read my own stories. I do learn from my mistakes, and my very first story (deleted now) was definitely a mistake. A big one. I definitely wanted to make this story seem believable after HBP because I think it will make me advance as a writer. If you have any criticism at all or suggestions just say it, I love your reviews. Thanks for being first reviewer! _

_BlackOwl892006- Haha your review made me laugh. Here's your update, really glad you like. I love Hermione and Draco together don't you? It's like good girl always falls for the bad guy, its classic. And oh yes, they will snog, but not yet. We will get there eventually though. Please review again!_

_Arwen12323- I'm happy you like my story. Here's your update! Thanks for your review! _

**Peace, I'm out. **

**Krista**


	3. First Names and Friends

_Disclaimer- None of this is mine, not the characters or places, just the plot. _

**A/n- Great feedback for chapter 2, thanks a lot guys! Regular stuff at the bottom, hope you like this chapter of Stranded in Time. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

First Names and Friends

"He's gone, where do you think he went Professor Lupin?" Draco heard Harry ask the older man as he came down the hallway. The voices were coming from his room, so he figured they were talking about him.

"I didn't expect him to stay really. He probably left during the night quietly. It was to be expected, Harry, we tried," Lupin responded. Draco rounded into the doorway and leaned against the frame.

"I went to the bathroom, calm down," he said sleepily and trudged past both of them to his bed. He sat down on his bed and grabbed some robes and threw them on, looking back at Harry and Lupin who were still looking at him oddly.

"You know you are not allowed to use magic, young man," Lupin said sternly. Draco chuckled and looked him in the eye.

"What, no trust? I unlocked a door, come on you guys, what's the point of being of age if I can't use it to my advantage?" he asked and got up after pulling on some socks. "Now, school is tomorrow, and I think I need some new robes. Going to have someone escort me or what?"

"Go with Hermione, she has to get some new ones too," Harry suggested and exited the room, Lupin in tow. Draco sighed and pulled out a bag of gold coins.

Yeah, he had been living in Grimmauld Place for a month now, and it felt more like home every day. Sure, he wasn't fully trusted by anyone except Granger, but he still was making some progress on friends. Harry seemed more like an old friend each day, but Ron was still on the war path. Granger had said he wasn't a forgiving person, but Draco knew there was something else to it.

"Can I come in?" came Hermione's voice through the door. Draco rolled his eyes; she was the only one who ever asked to come in, everyone else just did as they liked when it came to him.

"Yeah, come in mudblood," he said, not really noticing what he said.

"Could you please stop calling me that?" she said in an annoyed tone. Draco looked at her and looked away. Either though they could barely be considered friends, she was the only person he had here, and he couldn't stand seeing her disappointment in him.

"Sorry, it's just a habit. One that I'll break," he assured her and grabbed his cloak and threw it on. "Are you we going to Diagon Alley, I need new robes," he asked her.

"Yeah, sure," she said faintly. Draco gave her a piercing look.

"What's up? Something wrong? What did I do wrong mom?" he joked and she smiled slightly.

"It's just, I don't know. I don't know if we should go alone," she said and leaned against the door frame.

"Me and you Granger, unbeatable team. We could kick some ass," he said and laughed. She joined in but stopped abruptly.

"It's not that. It's just…Draco, I don't trust you," she said suddenly, but looked away from his look he gave her.

"Why's that?" he asked her.

"Ron's really worried about you and I hanging out alone. He's really protective and when it comes to you, well it's been a touchy subject lately," she explained.

Draco nodded but made eye contact. "Well, if he's going to have trust issues, he needs have proof that I have any intentions for you, and I don't. So tell him that, and for now, we are going to Diagon Alley, grab your cloak," he commanded her and laughed at her startled look.

Hermione dragged herself out of the room and Draco followed her. They stopped at the room that Ginny and Hermione shared and she grabbed her money bag and her scarlet cloak. They ran downstairs to the kitchen to say goodbye to the others.

When Hermione made a grab for some toast, Draco held her back. "We'll go out for breakfast, my treat. To say thanks, for everything."

"Alright, alright. See you guys later, we'll be back in a few hours!" Hermione said cheerfully and waved goodbye. Mrs. Black's screams echoed after them as they walked out the front door into the cool August air.

"Why are we walking?" Draco asked. He hadn't been outside for the whole time he had been in Grimmuald Place, and it felt good to breathe in the nice, London air.

"We aren't walking, silly. You can't apparate right near Grimmauld Place, there are security measures. Ok, I think here is good. Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron, ok?" she explained.

"Yeah. One, Two, Three, Go," he counted down and felt himself being pulled through the space and time continuum, or so it seemed. He opened his eyes to see the Leaky Cauldron materialize in front of him. Hermione landed beside him, a little shaken. She almost toppled over, but Draco caught her around her waist.

It was a tense moment, and Draco quickly withdrew his hands. "Th-thanks," she stuttered and steadied herself.

"No problem," he said casually and stiffened up. "Let's get breakfast, come on."

Draco walked up to the barman Tom and ordered them both a plate full of bacon, eggs and waffles as well a goblet of pumpkin juice each. Then he sat himself down across from Hermione and waited until their food came.

"So…" she said, twiddling her thumbs on the table and looked around tensely.

"School tomorrow," Draco said, starting up a conversation he was sure she would easily talk about. But, she simply nodded and looked out of the window where there were muggles with shopping bags walking past.

"Ok, why is this weird? We've talked before," Draco said to her and she shook her head and looked away again.

"It's not weird," she answered. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Whatever." They sat in silence until their food came, at which time Draco sighed in relief. His stomach growled as his nose met the nice smells of cooked bacon. Hermione and Draco ate in silence, occasionally looking up at each other and quickly looking away. When they finished their plates and drained their goblets, they got up and Draco paid the Tom for their meals.

"Thank you," she said, and nodded in his direction.

"Oh, it's no problem. So, where do you want to go?" he asked her, walking down the cobbled street. It wasn't that busy, just a few families out buying last minute school supplies. Draco wasn't surprised; they were in the middle of a war, a war that Draco was in the middle of.

"I figured we'd hit Madam Malkin's first, then maybe go to Fred and George's place?" she asked him. Draco had also liked Weasley's Wizard Wheezes; it had helped him a lot during last years plot of taking over the school. Sure, it hadn't turned out the way he wanted, but their products helped a lot.

When they reached Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, Draco held the door for Hermione and they both stepped inside. Draco waited while Hermione got fitted for robes, then he himself got fitted.

"Watch my left arm," he said quietly when she began to pin his sleeves. As she pulled back his left sleeve, she gasped and looked at Hermione. She just gave a nod and a sharp look and she continued working. When she was done, he purchased 3 sets of robes and walked out, disgusted.

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" he snarled at Hermione.

"Well, yeah, Draco, you have the Dark Mark on your arm. It's a bit shocking," she said in a know-it-all voice.

"Yeah I know. Hey, since when are we using first names?" he asked her suspiciously. She looked at him curiously. And then a light must have clicked in her head because she shook her head and smiled.

"I don't know. Why, am I not allowed to call you Draco?" she asked him, flashing him another smile at him.

"No, it's fine. Just don't call me Draco around your friends and stuff, they might get the wrong idea, _Hermione_," he said, rolling her name off of his tongue.

"You know, I think we're almost friends," she said and laughed.

"I guess so. I just owe you my entire life. I would be rotting in Azkaban if anyone else had found me," he said and shrugged. They continued to walk down the street, parcels under their arms, chatting about the upcoming school year and their Head Boy and Girl duties.

"Hey, oh, Draco, we passed the store…like 5 minutes ago," Hermione exclaimed and laughed as they turned around. By the time they got back, the conversation had died and they entered the joke shop in silence.

Draco roamed around, glancing at the products and reading up on them. In the end, he bought a box of their fireworks and some of their sweets line. Hermione bought a real life hangman that actually hung itself as a gift for Ron.

"Let's go back to the Leaky Cauldron and grab a drink before we head back," Draco suggested as they exited the store and the balmy air met their faces. Hermione agreed and they walked back quickly as raindrops began to splash their faces.

When they entered the pub, the barman looked up again and nodded in their direction. He was busy serving a few customers who had come in from their shopping because of the sudden storm.

"What do you want?" Draco asked her.

"Um…a butterbeer is good," she said and Draco smirked.

"Oh come on, you don't want firewhiskey? I'm sure the old fool will give it to you, doesn't get much business does he?" Draco asked her, not believing she didn't want firewhiskey. It was amazing stuff, Draco admitted, and he hadn't had it in awhile.

"I don't drink, and neither should you!" she scolded him and Draco laughed.

"Calm down, fine I'll get a butterbeer too, I'll be right back," he said and went up to the bar to order their drinks. Tom came over and stood behind the bar, two glasses ready.

"What can I get you?" he asked Draco.

"Two butterbeers, but can you add a little firewhiskey to one of them?" he asked the barman.

"Sure, hold on," he croaked and prepared their drinks. When he was done, Draco paid him for the drinks and took a glass in each hand and went back to their table. He gave Hermione one glass and the other to himself. He kept the one with firewhiskey for himself.

"So you did get butterbeer," Hermione noticed and Draco laughed.

"It has firewhiskey in it, just a little," he assured Hermione and drank deeply from the glass. " It's really good, come on, try it," he urged her and she took the glass from his hand.

"Alright," she agreed and took a sip, nodding and she swallowed. "Ok, your right, it's very good," she said and laughed.

"I know I'm right, I always am. Maybe even as much you are," he said and chuckled at her facial expression.

"Are you calling me a know-it-all?" she said in disbelief.

"I think I am, yes," he said matter-of-factly and laughed at her facial expression. She hit him on the head and stood up.

"Let's go, come on," she said and grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "One, Two, three," she counted out and they both disapparated.

They appeared next to each other and walked back talking and getting close to insulting each other, laughing at each other's jokes. When they entered Grimmauld Place, both of them were laughing at a story Draco had told Hermione about, involving Crabbe, Goyle, and a bludger to the head. Mrs. Black's screams must have attracted the attention of the entire house, because a dozen people came hurtling into the foyer of the house, staring awkwardly at Draco and Hermione.

"Well this is a scene I didn't think we would ever see," Mad Eye Moody commented and several people nodded their heads in agreement. Draco shrugged his shoulders and pushed past people as he made his way up to his room. He climbed the stairs, relieving his day with Hermione, which had been a lot of fun.

When he reached his room, he put his new robes into his trunk, neatly folded. He walked around his room, packing all his Hogwarts things, and placed one pair of robes out for tomorrow, putting his Head Boy badge on top. He stepped back to admire the effect of his outfit tomorrow. Good, he decided.

"Admiring your looks Draco?" Hermione said from behind him and walked into the room. Draco laughed and lay back onto his bed. Hermione came and sat down on the edge. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"This year…I dunno…it's going to be totally different than last year. I mean, I doubt Pansy and all my friends will ever talk to me again. I'm going to have no friends at all," he explained to her and sighed, looking at the rotting ceiling above his bed.

"Now, in my opinion, that's an improvement. Who would want Pansy to be their friend?" Hermione asked him, and he chuckled a little.

"Ha-ha, don't mock me Granger. Just because you have your little boyfriend and the chosen one doesn't mean that you can make fun of me," he pointed out.

"Stop calling him things like that, and what's wrong with Ron?" she said defensively.

"Other than the fact he's a prat?" Draco shot at her. She huffed and shot him a nasty look.

"Get to know him, become friends with them. God knows you need friends this year, right?" she said truthfully. Draco sighed and sat back up.

"Yeah…So are we friends or not?" he asked her. God, I'm so pathetic. I'm becoming friends with a mudblood, he found himself thinking.

"Yes, I suppose we are."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/n- Ok, hope you liked the chapter and the update was quick enough. It was actually quicker than I thought it would be. Please review this chapter, thanks. School starts this Tuesday, but I've been getting good reviews so hopefully the updates will stay the same length of time away. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Again, just hoped that this was fast enough. It should have been up last night(Friday), but I got side tracked looking at pictures from my old school. Sad. **

**Reviewers to be recognized!**

_Soccerpixie3000- Thanks for reviewing yet again. I'm trying to keep the story as believable as possible (except for them dating, which will never happen anyways). Please keep reviewing, I appreciate your support. _

_Purplebubble- Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I love the Draco and Hermione stories; I read them all the time as well. _

_Arwen12323- Here's your update haha. _

_Hazelocean- Here you are. Thanks for reviewing. _

_BlackOwl892006- I love your reviews, they are so funny! Please keep reviewing, they keep me going. The snogging won't happen for awhile though, I haven't even plotted that part of the story yet. We will get there though. _


	4. Of Being a Gryffindor

_Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own the characters or this world. Yup, I made up the plot. _

**A/n- Omfg tons of reviews, sweet! Sorry for the long wait(what like 7 days?), but here the next chapter is. Thanks for the great feedback. More at the bottom…**

**This chapter goes out to all my loyal reviewers, especially soccerpixie3000 and BlackOwl892006. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Of Being a Gryffindor

"Is that Draco Malfoy?"

"Isn't he a death eater?"

"I thought they expelled him!"

The whispers followed Draco everywhere he went on the platform, people pointing and staring, whispering and yelling to their friends. Draco felt alone when looking at the large families saying goodbye to their kids and giving them hugs. It almost made him miss his mother.

After the shouting match, his mother had run as far as she could away. Draco hadn't seen or heard from her since. And his father was still in prison, not that he missed him at all. But he sometimes wished his life could have been different; better.

"Oh god, a death eater!" some kid yelled and stepped back from Draco.

"Oh shut up, would he be here if he was a death eater?" Hermione snapped at him and basically anyone that said something like that to Draco. He was grateful but could feel Ron's eyes staring into the back of his head. He looked back and noticed how Ron's fists were balled and his eyes were sharp.

Draco looked away and grabbed Hermione's wrist, making Ron even angrier, and dragged her closer to the train, to the spot where the carriage. He laughed as she walked into the Heads' compartment and ducked into it himself.

"What did you grab my wrist for? I can follow someone on my own!" she asked him angrily. Draco admitted to himself that she looked hot when she was angry. Oh, shit, what was he saying? This is mudblood Granger here. Ew, totally!

"Make Weasley jealous. Did you see how pissed he was?" he said gleefully and Hermione narrowed her eyes maliciously.

"Why do you have to make my life so difficult?" she complained and pushed past him out of the compartment.

"Where are you going?" he yelled at her as she stormed down the corridor of the train.

"To comfort my boyfriend, jackass!" she screamed at him and almost ran into a first year who was nervously shuffling down the hallway, looking for a spot to sit. She muttered a sorry and continued her way, leaving a trail of destruction behind her.

Draco laughed and fell back into their compartment, leaning against the seat and relaxing his feet. He soon fell asleep, his dreams haunted by last year, his father and mother, and Voldemort.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Get the hell up!" Hermione screams pierced his ear and shook his eardrum as he shook awake groggily. He sat up and blinked around, noticing Hermione, who had her head against the opposite wall and was crying.

"Hermione, wha-?" he asked her but she rounded on him, her fist clenched and tears streaming freely down her face. Draco had never once seen her cry before, or at least, never in front of people.

"You!" she said pointing directly at him and raised her fist fast and Draco quickly moved to avoid getting punched. But she dropped her fist and fell down, bringing her knees together and rocked back and forth, silently crying. Draco got up and sat next to her, moving the hair from her face.

He sat there and breathed in her scent, feeling her baby soft skin with his finger. He moved her hair out of her face and noticed how soft it actually was. He wanted to cup her face in his hands and make everything alright for her. He wanted to comfort her and make her forget Ron.

He couldn't believe he was thinking like this. Thoughts such as these were sinful in his house. But he was a different person; he had changed a whole lot during the summer. But he should never think like this, this was Granger he was talking about! He jerked his hand away quickly and she continued to cry.

"What's wrong?" he said softly and tried to get her to look at him. She gave in and looked at him, the happy glint that had been present in her eye hours ago gone.

"R-Ron d-dumped me," she managed to choke out and burst into another fit of sobs that rocked her entire body.

"What? Why?" he exclaimed, looking to make sure the door was closed.

"He-he thinks…he thinks me and you…he thinks I'm cheating on him…with you," she muttered and looked at him. Draco tried to give her a sympathy look but he couldn't. His smirk showed. She rolled her eyes at him but she had stopped crying. "Crazy, right?"

"Yeah, crazy," he said faintly. But he didn't think it was crazy at all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"First years over to the oaf! Ow!" he yelled to the crowd and Hermione kicked him in the shin.

"Don't call him that you prat," she scolded and she assisted a few first years on their way over to Hagrid, who was preparing for the regular trip across the lake. Draco rubbed his shin where Hermione had kicked him absently.

After all the little first years had made their way to the lake and the safety of Hagrid, Draco and Hermione headed to their carriage. Most of the others had already departed, except theirs and the prefect carriages. It was most likely that nobody was in those at all, usually the prefects just sat with their friends. They got into their carriage and off they went.

"Your pissed at me, I know," Draco said to break the unsettling silence that was between them. It had been the same way on the train, except for a few comments, mainly from Draco.

"Your right," she said simply. Draco sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Forgive me. Please. You're the only friend I have Hermione," he pleaded. Her first name must have caught her attention because she looked up suddenly.

"Cheer me up and maybe I'll forgive you," she said and laughed and he came closer and began tickling her. "No, not…tickling!" she gasped and pushed him away, tripping in the process and landing on top of him.

They were so close Draco couldn't stand it. He closed the gap between his lips and hers. She leaned away but didn't get off of him. Draco rolled over and landed on top of her. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her right now and he didn't know why. Why did he want to kiss Granger?

He pressed his lips against hers and she began to struggle. She relaxed as Draco kissed her again and sunk into their kiss. She quickly began to flail around and kick him. "No, no, no!" she screamed as she broke off their kiss and pushed him off, standing up. "We can't, no!" she said, breathing hard.

"You know you enjoyed it," Draco said with full confidence.

"No, I didn't," she said quickly, but he could tell she had enjoyed it very much. "No," she said again and shook her head. She sat down and gripped the seat until her knuckles were white.

"Don't lie to yourself," he sneered at her and smirked and walked over to her, sitting next to her. She scooted over to the edge, getting away from Draco.

"We can't," she said faintly and looked straight at Draco. "Never do that again, if anyone had seen us Draco, we'd be dead," she said.

"So, no one will catch us. We have our own common room," he said easily.

"I'm not dating you, me and Ron…" she said but stopped and Draco could see the tears forming.

"Broke up. I don't want to date you Granger, god," he said. But inside he felt quite differently. He didn't understand his feelings for Hermione anymore. Supposedly they were just friends, but Draco didn't know if he wanted to be friends with her. Actually, be _just_ friends with her.

"Pervert," she muttered and Draco laughed. "I still have feelings for Ron," she said. Draco rolled his eyes. She wanted to be friends with him, so he would be friends with her. Besides, there were so many girls at Hogwarts who will be fawning over him as usual.

"Do you want to, I don't know, talk about it?" he suggested. "Is that what friends do?" he asked her uncertainly. She laughed at him and kissed him on the cheek. Draco touched the spot where she had kissed him and nodded to her.

"Yes, that's what friends do. Maybe later?" she said as the carriage came to a stop. Draco nodded at her and they both got out and trudged up the castle. Yes, Draco decided, this as definitely going to be an interesting year.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ahh, nice of the Head Boy and Girl to join us," Lupin announced as Hermione and Draco entered the Hall, soaked through because it had started raining and out of breath from laughing so hard. Hermione was all muddy because Draco had pushed her into a mud puddle, and Draco's cloak was ripped because Hermione had stepped in it and Draco had walked too fast.

"Sorry Lupin, I mean Professor," Draco said as his teeth chattered. The entire Hall roared with laughter and Draco walked back to the Slytherin table, where he was getting death glares. He sat down and looked around him, getting a bad feeling from people staring at him. He looked instead at Professor Lupin, who was restarting his opening speech.

"I am no Dumbledore, yet they don't have many people willing to run a school, so I took it up. Welcome to Hogwarts for you new faces, and welcome back our old hands. So, first off, I'd like to say that you are completely safe here at Hogwarts. Or as safe as you can be. We know that Voldemort is out there, but we are working to protect you as best as we can. I hope you enjoy your year here. And now, to announce this years Head Boy and Girl, you may already know them, Hermione Granger of Gryffindor House and Draco Malfoy of Gryffindor House!" he exclaimed.

Scattered clapping followed but most people were staring at Professor Lupin like he was an idiot. I'm in Slytherin, Draco thought to himself. He got up shakily and walked slowly to the front of the Hall where Hermione was already standing, giving Lupin the oddest look.

"No, you didn't hear me wrong. Draco Malfoy will be transferring to Gryffindor House for his final year at Hogwarts. How about a round of applause for a new Gryffindor?" Lupin said energetically and Draco felt his body go numb. The roar that followed was deafening, everyone in the Hall except the Slytherins were on their feet, clapping hard for him. Draco shook Lupin's hand and walked slowly back to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione sat down next to Harry and Draco shooed away a third year and sat down on the other side of her. He ran the thought through his head; I'm a Gryffindor! He had mixed emotions, he sure was glad he didn't have to sit next to that lot anymore, but he didn't really like the Gryffindors a lot.

The food quickly appeared and Draco ate in silence, barely noticing the tension between Hermione and Ron. In the end, he snapped out of his trance and noticed how Ron was stabbing his meat with his knife very hard. Draco laughed but continued to eat anyways. After the desert was over, Draco saw Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny get up all at once. He followed them quickly and trailed behind them as they left the Hall.

At the stairs, the group split up. Harry and Ginny went up to Gryffindor tower and Hermione led the way to the Heads' dormitories. Ron stood still in the midst of them all and stared after Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione! Hermione!" Ron yelled at her retreating back and ran to catch up. "Can we talk?" he asked tensely.

Hermione seemed to consider it for a moment and then looked away and said," No, we can't," and strutted off. Draco ran to catch up and smirked beside himself. Definitely an interesting year he assured himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/n- Ok, fourth chapter is up, I want to see some cool reviews people! Thanks in advance. I'll try to get a new chapter up by next weekend, but it depends on my reviews! Great feedback for chapter three though, thanks. Krista**

_Soccerpixie3000- you review so much and I love it! I hope you liked this story and I'm so happy I'm your most wanted story. I'll try to update faster, but with high school it's tough. Thanks!_

_Still Can't Find What Keeps Me Here- I like your username, ha-ha. Ok, off topic I know. Very funny, thanks for reviewing. _

_Arwen12323- Thanks, and here is the chapter! _

_Silverbunnie- I try to proofread but sometimes I miss things. Glad to hear you like. Thanks and review again!_

_Nycegurl- Thanks, I do my best! Review again!_

_Ktdavey4life- Thanks, that's what I want to be when I get older. A talented writer. Ha-ha. Thanks for reviewing, glad you like. _

_Purplebubble- I try to get better as I go. Thanks for your review and I hope you really like this chapter. _

_BlackOwl892006- Your reviews are totally funny, I get the weirdest looks when I read them and laugh. People stare at me, ha-ha. Yeah, I guess they flirted a little. I didn't really notice how I wrote that, I just did it. They get a lot closer in this chapter than the last one though. I hope you liked it, and I hope you continue you review for my story. _


	5. Being a Toy

**A/n- Yes, for those you read my other fic, this was updates first. Why? You ask. Because I can write this faster. Because I have better ideas for this fic. I apologize for that if you are angry, but that's the way it goes this week. **

**Note: Some of this chapter is in Hermione's "point of view", meaning that we can hear her thoughts for a small part and see one of her dreams. Read through the italics as it is changed from the first scene of the first chapter, not exactly the same but not very different. Just in her point of view. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Being a Toy

"Why'd you say no?" Draco asked her as they entered their common room through a hole in the wall guarded by a portrait, similar to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I have nothing to say to him. Why do I want to hear what he has to say?" she said, rounding on him. Draco almost bumped into her as she stopped abruptly. He stepped back as he was very close to her.

"You said you still had feelings for him," he said and side stepped her, admiring the room. It was quite large and filled with comfy chairs and couches. There were desks and a table. There was also a chandelier which bathed the entire room in light. Draco nodded and smirked; it reminded him a bit of home.

"I don't know how I feel," she confessed as she sat on the couch and bit into an apple that had been sitting in a basket on the table. She smiled as she tasted the juice and Draco gave her a skeptical look. She laughed and he sat down next to her, leaning against the back of the couch and resting his feet on the low table.

Draco let his mind wander freely as he ate his weight in fruit with Hermione. She had lit the fireplace and they were both warm and sleepy. Draco was reminded of all the times he had hurt her. He didn't really care about Harry or Ron, but she was different.

Which brought him back to his earlier thoughts. Were they friends or not? Draco didn't understand his friendship with Hermione yet. He had never been just friends with any girl, except maybe Pansy. He remembered his life back on the train last year, his head on Pansy's lap. And then discovering Potter hiding on them. Prat.

Before long, both of them were asleep, drowning in their own thoughts and dreams.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Give it back Granger!" he roared angrily and tried to stand again, but his knees would not allow him. _

"_Don't be a prat Malfoy, you can't even stand!" she yelled and glanced around her surroundings. _

"_We're alone, take me in and get it over with," he said in a defeated voice and collapsed against the stone wall of the alley, breathing hard. Hermione hesitated, then took off her scarf and walked over to Malfoy, handing him the scarf. _

"_Wrap your arm in it, your bleeding." Malfoy did so very quickly, as the cut hurt a lot. _

"_Why are you helping me? You hate me, and I'm a death eater," he said. It was oh so true, but it was just in Hermione's nature to help people. _

"_I'm not leaving you here like this, you're a mess. You're coming with me to Headquarters," she said uneasily. She raised her wand and out flew a patronus form of an otter, which ran off out of the alley and out of sight. She gave a satisfied look and pulled a crate towards her and sat down upon it. She used her wand to start a fire. Its warm crackling flames brought warmth to Malfoy's body and hers and she instantly felt relief to the coldness. _

"_So tell me, tell me everything. How you got here, who did this to you, and where your precious master is," she said lightly. She laughed in her head at her thoughts and watched him struggle, debating what to do. Why was she even giving him a chance?_

"_You want the whole story?" he said and she nodded. He sighed and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes and began to pour his heart out. _

"_I guess it all starts at Hogwarts and the choice I had, or could have had, I suppose. Dumbledore was sitting there, wandless and alone, while I was there, behind me my plan in full action. Now all I needed was to kill the man and run, right? Well I guess I almost lost my nerve, and I saw myself being a murderer and I knew I couldn't do it." _

"_And then they came in, bursting through those doors and I lost it. I couldn't kill anyone and I had made the biggest mistake of my life and I couldn't fix it. So then Snape came, and killed Dumbledore, and I knew everything was my bloody fault!" he said and stopped to breath hard, but then resumed his story almost immediately. _

"_We fled that night; Potter was in hot pursuit of Snape, because I think he was hidden under an invisibility cloak and saw everything on the tower. When we got into Hogmeade, we disapparated to…" he stopped, looking at Hermione suspiciously. _

"_Go on, we have longer to wait. Don't worry, I didn't turn you in." She had already sent for Lupin and Harry, they wouldn't be too long. _

"_We disapparated to the Dark Lord's Manor for a meeting. He wasn't very pleased and I think he was going to do me in. Anyways, the next morning Snape woke me up early and told me we were going. We left and didn't say goodbye to any other death eater, or tell then where we were going. And we've been on the run for 2 months now." _

"_What happened to Snape?"_

"_I'm not sure, one morning I woke up and he wasn't there, but I had to keep moving, so I left without him. And then…And then I met my father, and you would know he wasn't pleased. He beat the crap out of me and dumped me here, and now I'm Azkaban bait." _

"_No you aren't, don't be an idiot!" _

"_Don't you call me an idiot, you filthy little mudblood!"_

She shook awake quickly. She was in her new common room, and she was- Oh my god she was lying next to Malfoy! She looked over and saw his face; he was sleeping. She couldn't help but think that he looked so innocent when he slept. Merlin, what was she thinking! This was Draco Malfoy she was thinking about. She shook those thoughts out of her head.

She thought back to the dream she had just had, about the first time she had seen Malfoy since last year, when she had rescued him. She still didn't know why she had rescued him; it was just in her nature. She tried to move around him but she ended up shaking him, and he snapped awake.

"Hermione," he asked groggily into the darkness.

"Yes, it's me," she answered back. She shook her hair out of her face and focused on Draco. His hair framed his head perfectly, his silver eyes soft to the touch. She wanted to run her hands through his baby fine hair and kiss those pale, sexy lips- Hermione! She screamed into her head. What the hell are you thinking? She sat down again and shook her head.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked her as he yawned. Hermione simply shook her head again and got up.

"It's late, I can't believe I fell asleep down here," she replied and got up, dragging herself closer to her room, which was up a set of stairs. Draco followed her and they climbed the stairs. At the top Draco went to the left and she went to the right. But Draco's voice cut through the silence.

"Was it weird sleeping next to me?" he asked her suddenly. She turned to look at him and noticed the glint in his eyes, maybe even a spot of pale blue. Was she imagining things? Draco Malfoy- no way. She was imagining things.

"Yeah," she said and looked away. "Yeah, it was." She walked into her room and leaned against the door. "But I wish it wasn't," she muttered to herself. She kicked her bed as she went by and fell into it, fully clothed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Knock. Knock. _Draco knocked on the door another two times before getting a response back.

"Bloody hell I'm taking a shower!" she yelled through the door to him. Draco smirked beside himself and opened the bathroom door anyways.

"Excellent," he said and he walked through the door.

"Oh my god, DRACO MALFOY DID YOU COME IN?" she screamed through the shower curtain and Draco chuckled.

"Yes, I did, I have to brush my hair," he said grumpily. "Calm down, just wait until I leave," he said logically. He heard her sigh and heard the water turn off.

"Hurry up its cold in here," she complained as Draco took his time brushing his hair to make it look perfect. She tapped her foot impatiently inside the shower onto the marble.

"Done," he said finally and walked out back into his room, laughing his head off. Of course he had done it to make her mad, and yes it had worked. This year was going to be great. They were in all of the same classes because they were both equally smart and he was in Gryffindor now.

At that moment she stormed into his room, fully clothed and her hair actually looking pretty good. Draco again noticed how hot she was when she was angry. He didn't even bother to push away the thought; he got them all night last night.

"What was that about?" she screamed at him, advancing him into the wall. He put his hands up in defense and backed straight into the wall.

"To make you mad," he said in the tiniest voice. Her eyes were like flames dancing in their sockets. "You're hot when you're mad," he blurted out. Her eyes locked with his and she stepped closer. Draco's hand flew to his pocket to grab his wand but Hermione's hand caught it and held it.

"Kiss me," she said as she leaned closer. Draco kissed her tender lips as his stomach danced with butterflies. But all of a sudden, the wind was knocked out of his entire body and Hermione was cackling.

"I've always wanted to do that," she said as he groaned in pain. Why'd she have to punch him in the gut for?

"Punch me? What was that for? You told me to kiss you!" he complained as he struggled to get up. He took the hand offered from Hermione and pulled hard, so she landed on the floor in a heap.

"It was just funny. And I am not hot when I am mad," she argued with him as she laughed. He crawled over to her and began to tickle her until she couldn't breathe or laugh anymore.

"Yes, you are, trust me," he said and rolled off of the floor. He stood up and brushed himself off while she did the same. She closed the gap between them and kissed him full on the lips. He gasped and kissed her back eagerly. She broke away roughly, shaking her head.

"I wish we could, but we can't. Never…Oh god what did I do?" she said, wringing her hands. Draco sighed and down next to her.

He sat beside her silently and watched as she had a furious battle inside her own head. Draco sighed; he had enjoyed that kiss as much as she did. What was wrong with her, she can't play around with him like that. No way, he was a Malfoy, he called the shots.

He climbed on top of her and pushed her down so she was lying on the bed, crashing his lips onto hers. She responded as she kissed him back, pulling him by his tie closer to her. She flipped him over so she was on top and sunk into him as they began to make out on his bed.

Damn, she's a good kisser, he thought as she licked his lips. He eagerly opened them and her tongue slid into the mix. She suddenly stopped, rolled off of him and checked her watch.

"Shit," she muttered and tried to flatten her hair, which was already frizzing. "We missed breakfast," she explained, "and we are going to be late for Potions," she went on. Draco panicked, fixed his hair and grabbed his backpack.

"Can't we skip?" he said suddenly. "I'd much rather stay here with you and-"but she rudely cut him off.

"I do not skip classes and we are not doing anything. We can't…we're going to be late because of you, we will talk later!" she screamed at him and ran down the stairs and out the portrait door, Draco in hot pursuit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Hermione, where were you at breakfast, making out with Malfoy or something?" Ginny joked as Hermione and Draco sat down at lunch. Both of them were starving as neither of them had had any breakfast, and they both piled food onto their plates.

"Ha-ha, she wishes," Draco answered for Hermione and she gave him a death glare. He gave her a smirk and turned back to his food.

"My alarm didn't go off this morning for some reason, and then we were going to be late for Potions so we skipped. This git's clock didn't go off either so he couldn't even wake me up," she explained as she started on her corned beef and cabbage sandwich.

"Oh, well get those fixed you look starving," Harry commented as he watched her eat her sandwich. Draco choked into his soup as he noticed how quickly she was eating. Harry shot Draco an angry look.

"I will, don't worry," she answered simply. She ate her way through 5 different sandwiches and two bowls of soup before lunch was over. She then downed a goblet of pumpkin juice and got up, ready for class.

"Come on Draco," she said and pulled him away from his chicken. "We aren't about to be almost late for another class." Draco stared at her wide-eyed and then caught on to what she was saying. She led him away from the hall and upstairs toward the Charms classroom.

She stopped and pulled him into the unused class room next to the Charms classroom and closed to door. She backed him into it and smashed her lips into his and put her arms around his neck. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

She broke the kiss and looked at him in horror, backing up and sinking to the floor on the opposite wall. "No, no, no," she repeated softly, her eyes wide. "I like Draco Malfoy," she said faintly and looked at him in horror.

Draco stopped moving and blinked a few times. "What did you say?" he asked her in surprise.

"Nothing," she said quickly, but Draco had known what she said. She had said she liked him; Hermione Granger, Gryffindor bookworm, liked him, Draco Malfoy, former prince of Slytherin. "If you tell anyone what you just heard, I'll kill you," she said before getting up and rushing out of the door. Draco stood there, transfixed, and then followed her out.

The first day back was already interesting, imagine the entire year. Little did he know of what was to come in the next month.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione's voice screamed as she walked through the portrait door and into the common room where Draco had been working.

"Yes?" he asked wearily. He wasn't ready for her to yell at him for something he probably didn't even do. She came over and laid down on the couch, resting her head on the arm rest.

"Did you tell anyone?" she asked him nervously. Draco chuckled at her comment and paranoia.

"Hermione, who do I have to tell?" he replied to her and she sighed in relief.

"What you heard," she choked out," I didn't mean for you to hear."

"Obviously. Now let's talk about how you like me?" he said and crawled over to her and lay down on top of her, pushing her hands above her head and holding them there, kissing her lips. He had been dying to do this since this after she kissed him earlier, but he hadn't had the chance.

Last year he would have never of even thought of doing this with Hermione, he thought as he slid his tongue into her mouth, but this was totally different. He didn't really like her that much, but there was definitely something about her that had a spark. Whenever he kissed her he got butterflies and that had never happened when he was with any other girl.

So, he asked himself, what was he doing with her? He really didn't like her as a girlfriend and he didn't want to toy with her. She wasn't like Pansy; she had fragile feelings and he owed her a whole lot. But man, he liked kissing her. He liked the feeling of her underneath him and being around her all the time.

He was brought back to his senses when Hermione grabbed his hands, which he just realized were traveling up her skirt. "Watch your hands, I'm not your sex toy," she scolded and flipped on top. "But I definitely like our talks," she said and laughed.

"Sorry," he said," but I like our talks too," he said and reached up and kissed her again.

"Enough, I have homework," she complained and rolled off of him. Draco sighed and tried to grab her to come back, but she pulled away. Draco moaned and she laughed.

"You're worse than Ron," she said and sat down and began to pull out books.

"Your dating him again?" he asked him, and she turned around gave him an angry look.

"I do not cheat on people, especially with someone considered to be my worst enemy," she said and gave him another look.

"It was just a question," he said and shrugged it off. "So we're still worst enemies huh?"

"Of course not, if we were would I be snogging you on the couch?" she said matter-of-factly.

"Perhaps, I've done it before with Pansy," he said and they both laughed.

"You're so insensitive," she said and laughed again.

"Do you find that sexy Hermione?" he asked her and she rolled her eyes as he crawled over to her.

"Maybe," she murmured against his lips as they neared hers. "And I said I had homework!'

"I don't care," he whispered into her ear and kissed her desperately on the lips. "I…like…to…kiss…you," he said in between kisses.

"Is that what I am, your toy?" she asked him angrily as she stood up and dragged him by the tie and laid him down on the couch, straddling him afterwards.

"Do you even care right now?" he asked her and raised his eyebrows.

She considered it for a minute and finally said, "Good point," before initiating their next kiss.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/n- Ok, well there's the chapter, after changing the ending of it about 3 times. Hope you liked it, I hope it satisfied your snogging needs (haha BlackOwl). Please review this chapter and I'll get my other story's chapter up soon. **

**And don't worry, the time travel will get here. Do you guys want a few more chapters like this at Hogwarts now, or want me to start up the time travel plot? Please tell me, I care about you guys and your ideas. **

**Wow I wrote this in one afternoon…**

**Reviews…**

_Purplebutterfly51- Thanks, here is the next piece. Hope you like, review again! _

_BlackOwl892006- Wow, long review, and I don't even know what to say to you. You are super funny and I'm glad you think I'm a good writer and you like my story. Hope this satisfies your snogging needs wink and I will see ya'll on your next review(hopefully). Thank you!_

_Soccerpiexie3000- Once again, you reviewed and I am forever grateful to you. Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you!_

_Purplebubble- Yeah, they get some action in this chapter. I also really don't like Ron as a character. I'd think overall my favorite character is Draco, then probably Harry and then Hermione. Well, that's all for now, glad you like! Thanks!_

**Review please! Muah, Krista!**


	6. Nice Try

**A/n- Sorry it took so long, but hey, it's here and I hope it's good. I'll ramble at the bottom, enjoy the chapter. **

_Disclaimer- You know it, if you don't, I don't own it. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nice Try

Draco tapped the end of his quill on the desk and then bit it. He was bored, tired, angry and confused. He scrawled a few more lines to the end of his class work, got up, and handed it the Professor McGonagall.

"You may go," she said without looking up from her papers. Draco shuffled back to his desk, grabbed his bag and slinging it over his shoulder and practically ran out of the class. He flew down the corridors, tracing his way back to his room.

He dropped his bag on the floor of the room and sprinted back out into the hallway, running all the way to dinner. He was starved; he had skived off lunch to work in the library. The work load was tremendous in 7th year; he was surprised he hadn't collapsed from exhaustion yet.

And it had only been three days. Three days back and his shoulder had bruises from carrying his bag. And Hermione was like a slave driver; making him do his homework right when he got home from dinner until late into the night. And she kept trying to make him use this planner thing; whenever he wrote something in it, it screamed insults at him. He was so fed up with it he had chucked it into the fireplace yesterday. Hermione hadn't found out about that yet.

She had been worse yesterday, when they had gotten into a fight. That's right; Hermione was no longer speaking to him. She said he needed to get his priorities in order and that he acted childish. Just because he refused to sit anywhere near Harry or Ron at meal times and insulted them privately in the common room. Hermione was fed up with him.

"Malfoy!" a voice screamed into his head. He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked around. He was sitting next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table and she was giving him angry looks. "Did you hear a word I said?" she asked angrily.

"Huh? No, I have more important things to think about than you, Granger," he drawled lazily and smirked at her. She shrugged off the look like she normally did and he rolled his eyes.

"Stop being the world's biggest prat and listen to me. I'm going to the Gryffindor common room to do homework, do you want to come?" she said and tapped her foot impatiently as he thought about it.

"No, I don't. I'll see you later," he said and got up, not even glancing back. He passed the Slytherin table where he got booed by several people and hissed at. He chucked the finger at them and stalked out of the Hall.

He treaded the familiar path to his common room, said the password, and entered it. He quickly collapsed into his armchair and almost immediately fell asleep. He dreamt soundly for awhile, his breathing even falling with the rise and fall of his chest, much like his life.

He had a dream that Voldemort had captured him and brought him to his house and tried to drown his dog in his pool. Draco tried to tell Voldemort that he should drown Draco instead because his dog had magical powers and couldn't die. But Voldemort didn't listen and tried to drown him anyways. When Draco woke up, his body drenched with sweat, Voldemort had been advancing on him, telling him how he ruined everything.

He glanced around his surroundings and breathed a sigh of relief. No pool, no dog and no Voldemort. He grabbed his books and took a deep breath before setting to work on his homework. He barely noticed the time and worked late into the late until Hermione burst into the room, tired from running.

"Almost…got…caught…by Filch," she gasped out as she clutched the stitch in her side. Draco looked away and glanced at his watch.

"Yeah that's because it's 1:30 in the morning," he said and yawned.

"Yeah, Harry and Ron both went to bed," she said and stretched, dropping her bad painfully on her foot. "Shit!" she yelled, grabbing her foot as it throbbed. Draco was rolling on the ground laughing so hard it hurt.

"Ho-ho- that was hilarious Granger," he managed to choke out. She cursed at him and he snarled back. She gave him a pity face and sat down on the couch.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked him and he began to pack away things, successfully finishing his work up to date.

"Um, yeah,' he said simply and zipped his bag as he heard her sigh and climb over to him.

"Do I have to bribe you?" she said and leaned closer to him. He smirked as his lips neared dangerously close to his.

"Maybe," he murmured into them and she kissed him full on the lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth quickly. She pinned him down onto the couch, holding his hands above and continued kissing him.

"Mad at me now?" she said as she rolled off of him and onto the floor. He laughed a little bit before smiling at her.

"I guess not," he said and rolled his eyes. He didn't see a reason to be mad at her at all, she had just given him a very good reason not to be anyways. He had missed kissing her. He knew they could never date but Draco had always enjoyed a little snogging anyways.

"Eh ha, I can't believe I had to bribe you," she pouted at she headed back to her room, where she could use a good night sleep.

"Well, yes, that's the kind of person I am," he said lazily and dragged himself over to his door.

"Night," she yawned.

"Goodnight Hermione," he said groggily and climbed slowly up the stairs. He blinked several times before simply falling into his bed, his clothes still on. He fell into sleep very quickly, forgetting to set his alarm.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco turned over sleepily in his bed, blinking his eyes open, registering the time in his mind. 11:30! What the hell!

"Ahhh!" he screamed. "Bloody hell, I'm really late!" he yelled again and ran out the door without changing his robes from yesterday. He streamed through the bathroom to Hermione's room, where the blinds were still shut and she was still fast asleep.

"Merlin, Hermione, get up!" he said, shaking her gently. She flipped out and sat straight up, her hair disheveled over her face and a look of terror on her face as soon as she noticed her clock.

She groaned loudly as the time registered. "We overslept, didn't we?" she said simply, swinging her legs out of bed. She too was still in her robes from yesterday, like Draco.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked as she began to go downstairs.

"To class!" she yelled at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, but I'm skipping," he said and let her go. She came running back up the stairs and said," I'm skipping too."

Draco blinked at her several times, his mouth gaping. She laughed at him and he gave her an odd look. "You're skipping too?" he said, not believing her.

"Yeah, why not," she said and shrugged her shoulders as she lay back down on her bed. Draco walked sleepily back to his room, grabbed clothes, and walked back into the bathroom. He took a shower, which woke him up, brushed his hair and then entered his room.

It was already a mess. He spent a quarter of an hour, while Hermione was in the shower, to clean up his room. **(That just rhymed, I know.)** He threw his clothes into a pile on the floor where they would get washed by the house elves, and placed books and such on his desk.

Hermione entered his room while Draco was listening to music on his CD player, a muggle device that plays music, which he had managed to charm so it could work in Hogwarts. She tapped him on the shoulder and he freaked out, not knowing who it was. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

"Hey," he said as he shut off the music and removed his headphones.

"Hey," she said back to him and stared outside. Draco glanced outside; it was a beautiful day out. Perfect for; yes! Flying!

"Where are you going?" she asked him as he crossed the room, grabbed his broom, and shouldered it.

"To fly," he said simply and strode off, out the door, down the stairs and out of the portrait door. Hermione caught up with him just as he was going out the front doors.

"I'm coming with you," she panted. She had obviously run to catch up to him.

Draco huffed and looked at her. "I have never seen you fly before," he said but continued walking. "But I'll teach you." She looked petrified.

Once at the pitch, Draco showed Hermione how to grip the broom tight and he let her get on in front of him, promising her she would be fine. He held on to her and kicked off hard, her screams piercing the air as they rose higher and higher. She was steering and Draco found himself enjoying the ride. She was a pretty decent flier.

"Draco Malfoy! Hermione Granger!" came an angry, curt voice. Draco looked down and the color drained from his face. Professor McGonagall was at the edge of the pitch, her mouth a thin line. Draco was scared.

He directed the broom down and landed softly on the ground. Hermione was trembling, and Draco didn't think it was from the broom ride.

"Cutting classes, and flying outside, unattended! I would have thought better from the Head Boy and Head Girl! Especially you Ms. Granger!" she said angrily. Hermione and Draco both hung their heads.

"You will both go and collect your work from your teachers. You will also serve detention with me, tonight at 8 p.m. in my office. Do not be late. Also, 20 points from Gryffindor and-" she stopped, remembering that Draco was no longer in Slytherin.

"Right, well, good day to you both," she said before marching off. Draco gave Hermione a look. She looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Professor! Professor, wait up!" he said, running to catch up.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked him. He was going to turn himself in; Hermione didn't deserve the detention.

"It was my idea to cut classes. I thought it would be fun and I-I made her go with me," he said, hoping she would buy that.

"Nice try, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco cursed as she walked away and sighed. He had messed up again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't blame you," Hermione said as she transferred some files into folders and put the folders back into their cabinets. Their detention was spent in the dungeons, cleaning out old files from troublemakers. Something Harry had done last year. Draco had noticed many files with his Harry's father on them. He also noticed a couple with his dad's name on them.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, bored, and continued to shift papers. He snarled at a few of them, which were old and musty, and lit them on fire with his wand. Hermione laughed. He continued to do this until he came across a different folder. It was clearly labeled **DO NOT OPEN. DO NOT READ. **

Naturally curious, Draco picked it up, intending on opening it. Hermione's hand grabbed his and pulled it away. "Can you read, it says do not open!" she squealed.

"Who cares, no will notice!" he said and grabbed the file, and before she could pull his hand away again, opening the file. At first he thought nothing was on the page inside it at all, but then he noticed a tiny line of scrawled numbers at the bottom of the page. It said _1979. _

Draco felt the wind get knocked out of him as he got thrown back from the folder that Hermione was now touching also. He felt it slip out of his fingers and fall to the ground. The papers around them began to swirl in a wind gust, and Hermione and Draco were floating in the air. The last thing Draco remembered hearing was Hermione screaming in his ear, "Dracoooooo!" before blacking out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/n- Cliffhanger, ooooo! Wanted to go on but decided against it. I know I'm terribly evil, but I felt like we needed one to keep you guys hanging. Please review and I'll update fast! If not, then it's your own fault. **

**Thanks for all reviews, its well appreciated. **

_BlackOwl892006- Once again, funny review. I'm just happy you reviewed! And MCR is totally hott, I agree! I love your long reviews, I live for them! Please review again, thanks for everything!_

_Purplebubble- I really enjoyed writing that chapter, hopefully you enjoyed reading/ Glad you like the story, please review again! Thanks! _

_Sarah Lila F- Thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad you like muh story. _

_Zarroc- Yeah, Hermione is a bit OOC, yeah realized that. Or maybe she's just feisty? Lol. Hope you liked this chapter as well, review again!_

_Soccerpixie3000- Wow, I'm really flattered. Everything you said about me being a good writer and liking my story just makes me all warm inside. And happy, like the kind of happy you get when you see a really hot kid. Glad you like, review again, and thanks for everything!_

**To all my reviewers, you all rock! I'm out, peacee!**


	7. A Blast From 'Mione's Past

_Disclaimer- Don't own it. Hopefully you know that by now. _

**A/n- Sorry to leave you guys hanging like that. Hope you like this chapter. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Blast From 'Mione's Past

"What the hell did you do?" Hermione screamed at him as he blinked his eyes open. She had obviously been watching him. His entire body hurt, he must have landed hard on the ground. And for another thing, he didn't know where they were.

"What? I don't know!" he mumbled as he sat up slowly. The back of his head had large bruise on it, he could tell. Hermione was in similar shape as him.

"How did we get here then?" she shot back him and he closed his eyes and re focused them, looking around. They were definitely not at Hogwarts anymore; they were in a heavy wooded area, you could barely see in front of you for the thickness of the trees. Draco suddenly tensed and closed his fingers around his wand.

"It was obviously a portkey," he shrugged off and stood up next to Hermione. Her hair was as bushy as ever and she was fuming. What is wrong with her, we can just apparate back to Hogwarts.

"It was not did you even read what it said!" she yelled at him and Draco thought back, that day seemed so far away. Because it was, he thought quickly, remembering back, the paper said 1979! They were in 1979.

"Oh god," he said, running his fingers though his hair. "We're in 1979 aren't we?"

"I think so, and it's all you're bloody fault!" she yelled at him and Draco stepped back. Angry Hermione was not good. But of course, she was right.

"Oh well, queen bookworm of the world, what do you presume we do? And why are we in 1979?" he retorted back at her and she furrowed her brow in an angry way.

"I don't know, maybe we should find out where we are and if we are in 1979 first genius!" she replied and started walking through the woods, closer to where the most light was coming from. Draco's watch wasn't working anymore, which just led him to believe even more that they had indeed gone back in time.

They walked for what seemed like ages, until they reached the edge of the forest. They entered the streets, which were filled with cars passing by slowly. It seemed to be nearing nighttime. Draco was chilly and wrapped his cloak around him, which he happened to have on because the dungeons were so cold at Hogwarts.

They stopped outside a store, where they're fears were confirmed; it was September 6, 1979. The rest of the color in Hermione's face was lost very quickly. Draco felt himself pale in the cheeks, despite the cold.

"Wait a minute! I know where we are!" Hermione exclaimed and looked around, pausing to look at the street sign above their heads. Her eyes widened.

"Where are we?" Draco said, shaking her.

"That's my house," she said faintly, pointing across the road, where two people where getting out of a car to admire a large white house. "And those are my parents," she said and stared at her parents, who were 18 years younger.

Draco's eyes widened as she stared across the road at Hermione's parents. Hermione's muggle parents, he said bitterly in his head. "Muggles?" he said softly, glancing at Hermione, who couldn't take her eyes off of the scene.

"Yes, muggles," she snapped at him but didn't look at him.

"Come on Hermione; let's get out of here, what if they see you? Don't you know the rules about time traveling?" he asked her and she nodded slowly and followed him down the street. They didn't talk for a long time.

Draco finally decided to break the silence, "Was your mom pregnant with you?" he asked her. Hermione looked at him in a strange way, and then nodded slowly.

"Yeah," she whispered in a small voice. She seemed sad about something.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked her. Her eyes were slowly welling up in tears.

"Everything is wrong. I mean, we are stuck in another year, another decade! This is your entire fault you idiot! If you hadn't skipped class I wouldn't have either. If you hadn't gotten us detention we wouldn't have ever touched that file! God, Draco, why did you each touch that folder, let alone the paper! What the hell were you thinking!" she shouted at him and a flock of birds nearby squawked and flew away, angry. Hermione marched off down the street away from him.

Draco stared after her. Of course, she was totally right, but they couldn't separate. They had to stick together. He ran after her, catching up with her finally after two full blocks. "Come on, I'm sorry, ok, but we have to stick together."

"That's the first bit of truth I've ever heard you say before to me Draco Malfoy," he said nastily and turned away from him, letting him catch up at least.

"Are calling me a liar?" he shot at her, his temper rising.

"Yep," she answered simply, continuing her long stride. Draco sighed and jogged to catch up again.

"Come on, I've never lied to you!" he screamed back at her. She stopped and looked at him right in the eye.

"It's not all about me Draco! To be a good person you have to show it to other people, not just me!" she argued back at him, her eyes a fiery red.

"But all I care about is what you think of me Hermione. You're the only person who understands me," he said softly, looking down at his feet. The next thing he knew, Hermione was practically on top of him, her lips in very close contact with his. So close in fact they were touching, kissing, making out.

"Whoa, ok, do you want to tell me what that was about?" Draco said as she broke it off and continued walking down the street.

"That was me forgiving you," she said easily and continued walking.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked after walking for almost an hour. The sun had already set awhile back, and it was chilly. Draco wrapped his cloak around him tighter. Hermione was doing the same. She looked freezing.

"I have no idea," she said and leaned against a fence, breathing slowly out. Draco leaned against the fence as well. He looked straight across the road, where he felt someone was watching him from. He squinted through the dim light of the street lights across the road.

The figure moved past the bushes, but still looked at Draco and Hermione. He moved a little closer to them, and Draco nudged Hermione in the ribs, pointing with his finger to the figure.

The figure moved closer and Draco looked at it. It was definitely a man, who was wearing a dark black cloak with a hood on it. His wand was his side, and his hands were almost white. Draco couldn't see his face but he knew who it was; a death eater.

The man crept closer, finally pouncing on Draco, nailing him into the fence where he whacked his head hard. He could hear the sounds of scuffling and Hermione's shrieks. His head was pounding but he lifted himself up, long enough to grab the man's robe and spin him around, smashing the man's head into his knee. The man grunted and fell, but grabbed Draco's robes, causing him to fall over.

"Get away from him, creep!" Hermione yelled, sending a hex at him. Smart idea, Draco thought, as he whipped out his wand too and immobilized the death eater with a binding spell. He panted and stood up quickly, and walked over to Hermione. At her feet was a piece of paper with scrawled, hurried writing. Draco picked it up.

_Plan: Break clocks make kids skip class_

_Detention, plant the file_

_When sure, follow with other file_

_Document results, make them receive the object_

_Kill them_

Draco stared at it in disbelief as he tried to put this all together. If he was correct, then this paper referred to himself and Hermione, and they were going to kill them. And this man was from the future, just like them, so there must be a way back.

"This is about us isn't it?" Hermione said faintly as she leaned back against the fence.

"I think so, come on, keep moving," he said hurriedly and they started walking back on the street, leaving the death eater there. If he was from the future like them, they couldn't exactly turn him without being asked some odd questions. Draco's past self wasn't even born yet, and neither was Hermione. Too complicated.

As they walked, Draco noticed that Hermione was shaking, and it wasn't from the cold. She was shaking from being afraid that something might happen to either of them. Draco put his arm slowly around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She shot him a look but didn't move his arm away. Draco knew she felt protected with him.

"We should stop here and camp out for the night," Draco said as they passed a small wooded area. Hermione nodded and they both stopped, sitting on a rock each. Draco lounged back against a tree and flicked his wand, and a tent pitched itself of nowhere. Hermione and Draco both ducked inside and it was quite roomy.

There were two beds, an oven and a refrigerator, a table, chairs and a bookcase full of books. "Wow," Hermione exclaimed, running her eyes over the whole scenery. "Where'd you learn to do stuff like this?" she asked him.

"I was on the run for 2 months," he said simply and sat down on his bed. He took off his shoes, socks and cloak. Surprisingly, it was quite warm in the tent. Draco was in shock; he could never work in that spell for heat when he was with Snape.

Hermione had already conjured two sets of robes, pajamas and some food. She was munching on a apple and Draco grabbed n and bit into it. "Don't these things come with a bathroom and shower?" she complained and Draco laughed.

"Maybe…" he said and waved his hand and an extra flap appeared near the oven. Hermione crawled through and appeared minutes later.

"No shower," she complained, but shrugged it off. "I'll just use my wand, that's all."

"Ok," he said and entered the bathroom and changed. When he came out, Hermione was changed too. He went over to his bed and collapsed into it, too tired to worry about being in a different decade.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hungry?" Hermione asked Draco as he got up and yawned. He blinked a few times and noticed how there was a feast piled on the table.

"Starved." He walked over and pulled a plate towards him, piled it with breakfast foods and began ravenously eating. Hermione watched his curiously as she slowly ate.

After they were both filled to bursting, they shrunk their clothes, placed them in their pockets and packed up the tent (a flick of Draco's wand). They began to walk down the streets quietly.

"When we get back, you're going to be known as The-Boy-Who-Traveled-Through-Time," Hermione laughed and giggled. Draco cracked a smile and looked away.

"If we get back," he said faintly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/n- Don't even tell me it took a long time, I'm quite aware. I know very well it took me, what, 2 weeks? Too long, I know. But, on the bright side…there's no bright side. Please review please! Thanks…**

**Reviews! Yay!**

_Zarroc- Thanks for reviewing and I hoped you liked the chapter. Yeah, and Hermione will probably stay a bit OOC. To date Draco Malfoy you have to make her a little OOc, or it wouldn't work as well. _

_Soccerpixie3000- I hate leaving cliffhangers, but I love it. It's interesting to see you people squirm…I'm evil, yeah I am. And for once in this petty lifetime, school has made it hard to update fast. Unfortunately, but at least I updated. Review again, thanks! _

_BlackOwl892006- Another funny review…thanks a lot! I think its official- We both rock. Lol. Review again, thanks. _

_Still Can't Find What Keeps Me Here- Hopefully you didn't slip…If you did I'll pay for the funeral. Anyways, hope you liked it and everything is understood in this chapter. Thanks again!_

_Purplebubble- Hope all our questions are answered. Or rather, the ones you asked. Hope you liked, review again! Thanks!_

_Purplebutterfly51- Here's an update, hope you liked! Review again, thanks! _

**Again, sorry about the whole 'taking forever to update' thing. Can you all ever forgive me?**

**Kristaaaa**


	8. Hogwarts 1979

_Disclaimer- Don't own this stuff, sorry guys if you thought that. _

**A/n- New computer, faster updates, sorry about the wait. I am not going to ramble, read on! **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hogwarts 1979

"Finally, woods!" Draco exclaimed as they came to a dense forest. They had been walking for practically three days and every place had been muggle inhabited, so they couldn't apparate.

"Scream it, why don't you?" Hermione said, appearing behind him. "We don't even know where we're going, do we?"

"To Hogwarts," Draco said and took in his surroundings, making sure no one was around.

"Oh come on, the security there must be tight, we'll never get inside," she said obviously and Draco smirked at her.

"The name Malfoy holds a pretty big respect Hermione," he said, trailing his finger down her cheek so she shivered. He smiled inwardly; he loved giving women that feeling. She pushed his hand away rudely.

"Don't touch me," she said angrily. Draco smirked at her.

"You know you liked it, don't deny it Granger," he said, confident of his charm.

"You're so full of yourself Malfoy," she spat his last name out and turned away, observing the area herself.

"You used to find that hot," he said off hand and moved closer to her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer to him. She snarled and fought out of his grasp, turning away again, this time on purpose, and looked at nothing in particular.

"I have never found anything about you hot!" she said to him, turning around and glaring him down. He didn't falter at all.

"Don't deny what's happening between us Granger, we're stuck in another decade together, the only people we know is each other, what do you expect is going to happen?" he shot at her. She couldn't deny what was going on between them, or what _should_ be going on between them.

"Absolutely nothing, keep your hands and your lips to yourself!" she snapped and walked deeper into the woods, Draco running to keep up. "Here's good, apparate to Hogsmeade. One, two, three." Draco spun around and disapparated to Hogsmeade, where Hermione popped up right beside him.

"Now what genius?" she asked, looking at the strong gates surrounding the giant castle, which Draco now had a sudden yearning to enter. He wanted to eat the good, elf-made food, and relax by the fire. He let out a sigh.

"Come my darling and I will show you," he said and Hermione mumbled under her breath, but Draco simply smirked and walked away, towards the gates. There was already a teacher there, eyeing them curiously. Draco muttered a few words under his breath and a note materialized into his hand from nowhere.

"Who goes there?" the voice said, and Draco noticed that it was Mad Eye Moody, not a teacher, but an auror guarding the school.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, we were sent this letter from," Draco glanced at the letter pretending to check it, "Albus Dumbledore, regarding," he checked the letter again, "security at Durmstrang School." He handed the letter to the man, who read it over several times, and poked at it with his wand as well.

"Very well, follow me," he said and began walking up the sloping lawns to the school, drawing his cloak around him tight. Draco noticed he had already acquired the wooden leg, but was missing the creepy eye. Thank god.

When they reached the doors, he led them through them and up the marble staircases, following the path the two students knew was to the Headmaster's office. "Wait here, he will return from dinner shortly," he said and clunked away. Draco smirked, knowing his plan had worked.

"Very smart Draco, very smart," Hermione congratulated, "but it isn't great that they know our real names. Besides, don't you think they will look for records of us at Durmstrang? Your plan isn't foolproof exactly."

"It won't matter; we are going to tell Dumbledore everything anyways. He's a smart man; he'll understand all of this."

"Right." They sat in silence for several minutes, shooting looks at each other, and Draco was sure she had smiled at him, although only briefly.

"Inside, inside," Dumbledore chimed as he walked up right behind them and unlocked his office door with a password, which Draco didn't catch. They walked up the winding staircase and reached a door, which Dumbledore led them through and gestured for them to sit down in chairs across from his own.

"What brings you here? I don't have any record of students being sent on messenger missions, especially in a time of war within the magical community," Dumbledore said, clearly but calmly, lowering his spectacles so they rested on his nose.

"We're from the future," Hermione stated, staring intently into the old man's eyes. Wow, direct, Draco thought.

"I see. What year, exactly?" he asked quickly. He didn't have any expression at all, he still seemed calm and collected.

"1997. We are going through a-" Draco started but Dumbledore silenced him with a hard look. Draco faltered.

"Tell me nothing. We do not want to alter the future. Now, do you attend Hogwarts in the my future, your past?" he said, putting his fingertips together. His blue eyes were sparkling; he seemed very interested in them.

"Yes. I am Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy. We are both Head Boy and Girl, so we're in seventh year, and I've been in Gryffindor my whole life, but he was in Slytherin and then transferred to Gryffindor in seventh year," Hermione explained to him, and he nodded his head, slowly.

"Why did you transfer to Gryffindor, all Malfoys have been Slytherins, if I know my history correct," he asked, looking over Draco to a portrait on the wall behind him.

"If I told you, it could affect the future," Draco said and leaned back on two legs of the chair. "I didn't by choice, anyways."

"Very well, lodgings will be made available in Gryffindor Tower for you both. Now, tell me, why are you here?" he asked, finally reaching the point in the conversation where Draco felt they should have been at 10 minutes ago.

Draco handed the paper the death eater had dropped to Dumbledore and he scanned it quickly, nodding and muttering to himself. "I wish I knew what object they were speaking of,' he said, finally, handing the paper back to Draco.

"Well something for the Dark Lord's dirty work, no doubt," Draco commented and Hermione punched him.

"Something you would know a lot about," she hissed at him and snarled at him.

"Children don't fight and say no more. I cannot hear about what you speak of. Now, what I am guessing is that you need to do some research on this? The library is available; you need not attend classes, if you do not wish. I'll be informing the teachers of our guests. And-" he explained, but stopped as there was a knock at his door.

"Enter," he said, distracted from his lecture. Draco relaxed but tensed as soon as Hermione gasped right next to him, her eyes as wide as a tree frog's. Draco whipped around saw a couple enter; a young woman with auburn colored hard and brilliant green eyes was holding hands with a tall man with messy brown hair, wearing glasses, his wand in his other hand. Those eyes; the messy hair; they reminded Draco a lot of…yes! These were Harry's parents and this was the reason for Hermione's reaction.

"Ah, James and Lily. Meet our guests that are staying with us for some protection, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Kids, this is Lily Potter and James Potter, they are aurors for the Ministry of Magic."

Draco nodded slowly but Hermione was frozen in the spot, and Draco found her foot and tapped it lightly. She jerked out of her trance-like state and got up slowly, walked over and shook both of their hands. Draco did the same and dismissed themselves from the room after telling Dumbledore they would come by again tomorrow.

Draco put his hands in his pockets and dragged himself through the hallways, Hermione walking numb behind him. "The Potters. We just met the Potters," she said shakily after a while and Draco nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Looking pretty good for a dead guy, ain't he?" he joked but Hermione turned around and slapped him. He froze in the spot, wanting very much to hit her back, but he didn't rise to it.

"It isn't funny Draco," she spat at him and he slowly nodded.

"I deserved that," he said simply and continued walking towards Gryffindor tower, Hermione slowly walking behind him. His cheek burned with embarrassment and pain. When they reached it, they slumped to the ground, not knowing the password to the tower.

"Wobblethingum," a girl said to the portrait, which swung open, and she almost made it all the way in before stopping, noticing the two students on the floor, looking at her curiously.

"I've never seen you two around before," she simply said, looking at them oddly.

"We're new, and we're in Gryffindor," Hermione said, and the girl cocked her head to the side and then laughed.

"My name is Anastasia," she said, offering her hand and Hermione shook it and then Draco. "But everyone calls me Stasia, so you better call me that too. What you guys go by?" She said all of this very fast.

"Umm…I'm Draco and this is Hermione," he said, dropping the girl's hand finally and stood there awkwardly.

"Well, Draco, you're quite cute," she said and winked, but turned to Hermione, "if you don't mind me saying so."

"Oh, we aren't dating," Hermione corrected quickly and Draco scoffed. The girl winked at him again and entered the common room, Hermione and Draco in tow.

"Hey everyone shut up!" Anastasia yelled to the whole of the common room, and they immediately stopped talking, looking intently at her. Most of the boys had dreamy expressions on their faces, and the girls paid rapt attention to her. It was obvious that Stasia was popular, with both the guys and girls.

"We got some new kids, um this is Draco and this is Hermione and they're both in…" she faltered, looking at Hermione for help. Hermione mouthed the words 'seventh year' to her and she turned back to her audience. "They're both in 7th year, so treat 'em nicely!" she yelled and they all nodded and started their conversations back again.

"Bloody hell, they're like your servants," Draco commented and Stasia smirked a smirk to match Draco's. He raised his eyebrows and smirked back. Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped away. She walked to the far side of the room, after that Draco lost track of her. He had just reached Stasia's chest, and his eyes locked themselves to it.

"I'm up here Draco," she said off handed and Draco looked up, not at all embarrassed. His eyes connected with Stasia's, which were dark green and misty. He stepped a little closer and ran his finger down the side of her cheek, like he had down earlier with Hermione. He leaned in, ready to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Now, you have to earn _that_," she said, stepping away, turning her back on Draco and strutting away, turning around and smirking at him before disappearing up the girls' staircase. Hermione had disappeared so Draco decided to walk around and talk to some kids. He noticed a group of boys around his age and he strutted over.

"Hey," he said casually and they glanced at him, nodded and looked away. They were looking at a map, which was actually a quidditch field, and there were arrows criss-crossing everywhere. They were making new plays. "You guys play quidditch?" he asked eagerly, happy to see something he could relate to.

"Yeah, tryouts are in a week," the nearest kid said, finally facing Draco. "Trying to make a move on Stasia?" he asked Draco.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "She's hot," he simply answered.

"Yeah, she is. Been there, done that man. And it was worth it," he said smirking at Draco. "My name is Kevin by the way."

"Draco," he said, shaking the boys outstretched arm. "You guys have a seeker?" he asked. It wouldn't hurt to settle in a little bit, right? He had no idea how long they would be here.

"That's me," a small boy said, holding out his hand for Draco to shake as well. He took it. "Name's Zack."

"Up for some competition this year?" Draco asked, now sure he would try out. Hermione was probably already at the library, checking out every book she hasn't read.

"Sure mate, but you gotta be good to beat me. What model broom you got?" he asked. Draco faltered. He didn't know what brooms were out and which weren't in 1979.

"My old one got crushed. I'm having a new one sent over in a few days. It should be here by tryouts," Draco covered.

"I have a shooting star, but I really want a Comet 180. Obviously you know about the Comet 180 right?" he said excitedly. Draco snickered in his head; Shooting stars and Comet 180's were considered good. They were out of fashion when he started riding a broom when he was five.

"Yeah, well that's the one I want, but I don't know if I'll get it. My father said it was a surprise."

"Cool. Hey guys I'm turning in early," Zack said and headed towards the boys' dorms. Most of the boys followed him, muttering something about a Transfiguration test tomorrow, and Draco walked behind them and was almost to the staircase before Hermione grabbed him arm.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she asked him, whirling him around to face her.

"Going upstairs to get some sleep," he said cautiously.

"I mean with those guys," she said, pointing the crowd of people he had been following, who had just disappeared up the stairs.

"Making friends, trying out for the quidditch team, I don't know, settling in?" he explained, wondering what she was so afraid of.

"You're trying out for the quidditch team?" she exclaimed, receiving a dirty look from some girl studying.

"Yeah, so what? Hermione, we don't know how long we'll be here. For me, quidditch is the only thing I have from the past."

"You have me," she said. Draco was confused; he knew she didn't like him, but if she didn't, why would she want him around? Draco figured that by making new friends Hermione could get away from him and him her.

"So what, you're one friend, big deal."

"I don't want to be your friend Draco," she said, shaking her head.

"But I thought you said-"

"Yeah I know, I can't be with you. I liked what we had though. I liked pretending I was with you even though I wasn't, you know?" she said. Draco couldn't believe his ears.

"What did we have?" he asked, confused.

"Like, the friends with benefits sort of thing. We know we can't be together but, we're in a totally different decade. No one would ever know…" she said and smiled at him.

"I don't know if I want to be with you Hermione. You…I just…give me time to think ok?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I saw you and Stasia. Go ahead I don't care."

"That's going to be a fling but it might be fun, sorry to hurt you Hermione," he said and she shrugged.

"Your friend Zack is hot," she said and winked at him.

"Still friends?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't mind that he wanted to be just friends. He needed her more than anyone else in this world.

"Of course," she said and reached up, kissing him lightly on the lips and then hugging him. He left her embrace and headed up the stairs, more confused than when they had entered this decade, more confused than with his entire life as a death eater. His feelings for Hermione were too complicated. He wanted to just crash, but the kids in his dorm were loud, he could hear them and he wasn't even halfway up the stairs. This was why he loved being Head Boy.

"You guys can be heard downstairs," he stated as he walked through the door, walking over to the far left where he liked to sleep.

"Dude, that's my bed!" a skinny kid with dreadlocks yelled and tried to push Draco out of the way, but he held him back with a hand. He pulled out his wand and blasted the kid back.

"Not anymore freak," he said and dragged the kid's trunk out of the way and replaced it with his. "I like this spot," he said and plopped on the bed. The other kids laughed as the kid dragged his trunk to the other bed and sat down grumpily.

"Stupid new kids just taking my stuff," he muttered and Draco laughed.

"I have a name, its Draco," he replied to the kid and he snickered into his hand.

"At least I have a normal name. It's Kyle, by the way."

"Not caring," Draco said as he kicked off his shoes, then his socks. He stripped off his shirt and jeans and jumped into his bed, before placing a silencing charm around his bed so he couldn't hear outside noise.

He casually fell asleep, knowing that this year may just be better than his own.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/n- Totally took forever but I had some computer problems(cough laptop crashed cough) but, I'm back now! Yay for me! Please review and I just may update faster! Yay!**

**Reviews…**

_Zarroc- Hope you liked the chapter, review again soon. _

_Lok0x0hp- There's really not a reason why they were close, it might tie in later though. I'm not sure. Hope you like )_

_Soccerpixie3000- hehe I LOVE cliffhangers. Hope you liked the chapter, thanks for everything 3. _

_TomIsAGreatActor- I'm happy you like it! By the way, yes, Tom is a great actor!_

_BlackOwl892006- The Boy Who Traveled Through Time. Almost as good as Mugglenet's "the beast who sat", lol. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter and once again you made me laugh. Thanks for your review. _

_Purplebubble- Thanks, and I actually toyed around with the idea of sending Draco and Hermione back into 5th year I think it was, but I didn't want to think of the repercussions for that, so I came up with this instead. Hope you like!_

**And! Coming to a fan fiction near you will be…Winning Her Heart, a story I'm going to start up and will probably be out in like a few weeks. I'm taking some time to finish up Enemies Clash but as I do that and update this I'll be working on an intro chapter for that. It'll be Hermione/Draco fanfic, so I'll keep ya'll updated on that. (No, I'm not southern, btw.)**


	9. Flirts

_Disclaimer- I think we should come to an understanding; I stop writing this stupid thing if ya'll don't sue. I don't own this stuff, save the plot. _

**A/n- Oh emm gee. I've returned and with me there's this cool new chapter of Stranded in Time. I hope you guys are excited, I am! I like writing in this time period, but I hope you guys like reading it too. Drop a review and tell me what you think ). That would make this experience more pleasurable. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flirts

Draco woke up by people shaking him gently. He groaned and turned over, covering his head with his fluffy pillow. He was still being poked and prodded.

"Mate, get up. You're going to be late," Kevin urged as he ripped the pillow off his head and someone ripped off the blankets.

"I don't have to go to classes. Dumbledore said so," he said, but immediately regretted saying it.

"What!" Zack exclaimed. Draco shook his head and pushed the hair out of his face.

"Don't take everything so literally you guys. I'm up, I'm up," he said, dragging his feet across the floor to his trunk and pulling out robes, which were amazingly in there for him. 'How'd they get there?' he asked himself, shaking his head again. He turned around to see the whole of the dormitory staring at him, eying his body up and down in awe.

"I don't happen to be in a dorm full of gay guys right?" he asked them and they all tore their eyes away from his strong seeker's body.

"Of course not, you just have like, a seeker's build. I'm the captain and these are things I look for," Kevin said in defense and the other guys just mumbled and began looking for socks again. Draco pulled robes over his head, flattening them down. He grabbed a cloak; a scarlet colored one. God, this whole Gryffindor thing was annoying.

He put on socks, skateboard shoes and fixed his hair with a wave of his hair. He waved his hand again, shutting his trunk and fixing his bed and its' curtains, and conjured a chair to sit in. The other boys stared at him awkwardly.

"Wow, where'd you learn to do that?" Kyle asked through gritted teeth, as though he was trying to fight back pangs of jealously.

"My dad taught me," he said simply, grabbing his wand off of the nightstand table, and packing up his book bag, finally slinging it over his shoulder. He placed his wand in his pocket.

"Hey Draco," one of the boys said, and Draco whipped around to see a taller boy that even himself, with short, buzzed hair.

"Yeah, umm?" he said, directing it at the boy. The boy laughed and threw out his hand for Draco to shake. Draco shook it.

"Brian," the boy said for him. "There's this group of Slytherin boys, and we've been getting into trouble lately with them. But with you helping us we could probably get 'em good, you know."

Draco personally thought this was going against his moral bringing up, but he was in Gryffindor, and these were what he called friends, and he was good at dueling. Besides, this could be fun.

"But either way, we have to ask you something. Are you related to Lucius Malfoy? He's in Slytherin, heck the whole lot of the Malfoy's have been, but he looks like **exactly **like you. Like when we first saw you, we thought you were Lucius. Seriously," Brian asked and Draco gulped. He had to act quickly. He would just play it off.

"Lucius Malfoy? Not that I know of. I don't know any Malfoys at all."

"Oh well, he a Slytherin seventh year, one of them that we kind of make fun of. So you'll probably see him today," Brian explained and then began to walk down the stairs. "He's dating this girl, Narcissa Black, and she's pregnant already, can you believe that?"

"No…no I can believe it," Draco said distractedly. His mom and his dad were at their final year at Hogwarts, and his mom was already pregnant with him.

"I mean, Narcissa isn't even good looking in the least, well you'll find out when you see her. Well none of the Blacks were really good looking. Well I mean, Sirius was cool and no doubt, the girls were usually after him. He graduated two years ago. He was in this group that called themselves the Mauraders, they were a group that played tricks on everyone. They knew the passages of the school like it was the size of a box," Zack continued the story as they reached the common room.

Draco nodded but was distracted; Hermione was waving at him and smiling. He smirked but continued walking with the guys.

"Whose the girl?" Kyle asked, stopping to stare. They all stared.

"Hermione, she's my friend."

"Just your friend mate?" Zack asked, smiling at Hermione.

"Yeah, why?' Draco asked. Draco had the slightest hint Zack was attracted to Hermione.

"She's hot."

"Go for it mate," Draco said, pushing him towards her. Zack walked, or rather strutted, over to Hermione.

Draco watched as he tried to make conversation, which he was failing at. Draco walked over to help him out.

"Hey Hermione," he said happily. She flashed him a smile, which rarely happened, and he smiled back.

"Hey Draco," she said, glancing at him and then at Zack, shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"Yeah well, there's this dance. It's like muggle 'homecoming', but we call it the Welcome Back Dance. You're new here and you'll want to look good for it. Just letting you know…" Zack said and began to walk away, but Draco grabbed his jacket.

Zack sighed and scuffed his shoes into the floor of the common room, looking at the floor. His hands were pushed way deep in his pockets. "Will you go to the ball with me?" he said slowly, still not looking at Hermione.

She lifted his chin up and locked her eyes with his. "Yes," she said, and let go of his chin, letting it drop with her response. "I'll have to find out what to wear though."

All he could do was nod his head and looked at Draco. "Wow, thanks."

"Whatever. Just to let you know man, I kind of have a thing for her. But not like…I don't know…she's one of a kind. I don't understand it," he said, shaking his head and walking out of the common room. He practically bumped into Stasia, who was apparently waiting for something outside the door.

"Whoa!" Draco said, pushing himself back, giving Stasia space. She laughed and turned to face him.

"Are you going to ask me to the dance?" she asked him sharply, and Draco looked at her awkwardly. "Ok, that's a no. Whatever."

"No, I just-You want me too?" he said quickly.

"I sort of expected you too. Listen, I get everything I want usually. Some people that's a turn off, but, what can I say?" she said matter of-factly.

"No, that's the way I am too. So, do you want to go together? I don't have a date either, Hermione got asked by Zack."

"Zack? God, he's such an idiot. I still can't believe I dated him. It was 5th year," she added quickly. "I mean, yeah sure, I'll go to the ball with you," she replied and kissed him fiercely on the lips, just as Hermione was walking out of the portrait.

Hermione eyed him weirdly and continued walking downstairs, her fingers entwined in Zack's. Draco had trouble concentrating on her though; he had just been pushed into a wall by Stasia. Her tongue was already licking his lip, and he granted her access to his mouth, which she replied to eagerly. She was just getting him into it when she stopped abruptly.

"I'm evil, I know," she said, before blowing him a kiss and walking off. 'She's a witch' Draco thought. He followed her lazily, dragging his bag on the floor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Draco," Hermione stated in his ear and he jerked out his trance. He was staring at the wall opposite him, or maybe he had drifted off…he was so tired.

"What?" he said groggily. Yeah, he had definitely fallen asleep.

"I just felt like waking you up," she said nastily and sat across from him, pulling out a book, quill, ink and parchment. She began scribbling down words on the page.

"That's nice of you. So how's Zackey-poo?" he taunted.

"Bite me," she snapped.

"Now, I wouldn't mind that," he said and smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, you have Stasia," she said dryly.

"And you have Zack."

"That I do."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Draco, does this look okay? Is this revealing enough for you?" Stasia asked him, stepping out of her room as Draco drooled. He nodded once, his eyes wide in pleasure.

"Excellent. I'll wear this one then," she said, satisfied, and turned to go in and change. She came out in a skirt and a tank top, smiling innocently at Draco. She ran her finger over his top lip down all the way to his chest. She gave him a smile and continued walking down the stairs.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a tease?" he shouted after her.

"What do you think?" she replied.

'Damn her'…her said and walked right after her. Even though Stasia was better looking than Hermione, she was still on his mind. He couldn't help but try seeing Hermione in that dress…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you like this dress?" Hermione asked, showing off her dress for Zach. She didn't have many choices, but her trunk did carry some dresses. How they got there, she had no idea. That trunk has a mind of its own.

"It's beautiful, just like you," he said and kissed her on her forehead. Hermione took this as a yes and went back to change out of it. Even though Zack was so sweet, she still craved the attention Draco gave her. She just wished those words had come from Draco instead…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/n- Ugh, I took so long, sorry! I've been really stressed out lately, mainly because of problems with my friends, but I've tried to make time for this fic and I've done it. So I hope you enjoyed, please review to help me out!**

**Yay, reviews, my favorite part!**

_Spiritedwings- Glad you like…thanks for your review!_

_BlackOwl892006- Haha, funny…Anyways, thanks as always. _

_Purplebubble- Sorry about the Hermione/Draco thing, but it'll happen eventually. After all, it is a DM/HG fic! Hope you liked this chapter, keep reviewing!_

_Zarroc- I just hope you like! Nothing much to say, drop another review soon!_

_Lok0x0hp- Took your idea, and I hope it works out for you readers…glad you like.._

**By the way, hoping to get next chapter of Enemies Clash out by next Saturday(praying that'll happen). And, for my other story that I'm working on, the chapter is going pretyy good. I actually work on it during Spanish(I'm writing it in a notebook), so that should be up in a few weeks. Thanks for listening, pce out!**

**Happy Halloween everyone! Krista**


	10. I heard a voiceit said Malfoy

**A/n- These chapters take so long, I know! Really sorry about it. Hopefully you'll enjoy it nonetheless. My other story is almost done, so these updates will be done faster…**

**Chapter 10! The big 10! Shweet! Drop a review pretty please?**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I heard a voice…it said Malfoy

"I hate her! God!" Draco screamed as he entered the boys' dormitories the night before the dance. The other boys looked at him oddly.

"Did you get into another fight with Hermione?" Brian asked him and Draco shook his head and lay down onto his bed, breathing out.

"No, Stasia."

"I can't believe her!" Zack yelled as he entered the dormitory as well. Bad moods all around, Draco thought.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Hermione. She's so…ugh!" he growled before lying down on his head.

"Why do you both always have girl problems?" Kevin asked, sitting down on his bed and smirking to the others.

"Because girls suck," Draco said simply. Zack grunted to show his agreement.

"Now I have no date for the dance," Zack complained. The other boys exchanged looks.

"Me neither," Draco offered him sympathy. Zack looked at him, eying him oddly.

"I've got an idea…" he said, his eyes widening.

"We are not going together," Draco said and Zack laughed.

"No…no…we should…we should switch dates!" he explained and clapped his hands together. "Come on, it'll be fine. Your friends with Hermione and I'm friends with Stasia, no big deal, right?"

"Ok. I'll ask Hermione. Better find Stasia before another guy does," Draco said before sprinting down the stairs to find Hermione.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ready yet?" Draco complained outside Hermione's door. He tapped his foot, waiting for her.

"Almost. Just be quiet. Actually, you can be of use. Come in."

Draco gasped as he saw Hermione. She looked really hot. He smiled. She snarled when he saw his look.

"Don't drool, its disturbing. Ok, look under that desk and get my necklace, it fell," she ordered and he bent down and grabbed it. He walked up to her, placed it around her neck, and clasped it for her. She turned around to face him and he looked into her brown eyes. He fingered the necklace on her neck, and she moved his hand away slowly, never breaking eye connection.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Draco said softly, playing with the soft ringlets of her hair that fell just below her shoulder. She smiled gently and backed up a few steps, but Draco stepped up to her again, stroking her face with one finger.

"You wouldn't," she finally said, trying to side-step him, but he pulled her back. She didn't fuss.

"I think I would." He leaned in and kissed her gently, and she didn't move out of his reach. They shared a kiss different from their previous ones; no want or need, just passion. Draco licked her bottom lip and she opened, letting him gain access to her mouth. After awhile, they stepped apart, Draco smirking.

"Told you I would," he said and pecked her on the mouth again.

"Alright, alright. Can we go now?" she complained and Draco led the way to the door. Once outside, Draco slowly grabbed Hermione's hand and entwined her fingers in his. She looked down at their hands, but didn't let go of his. They just kept walking.

When the entered the common room, a few heads looked their way, but immediately turned back. Stasia and Zack were in the middle of a make out session, Brian was tapping his foot while his date chatted with her friends next to him, Kyle was playing with his girlfriend's hair, and Kevin was just standing awkwardly next to his date.

"I'd hate to interrupt!" Draco screamed in Zack's ear and he and Stasia stopped kissing immediately, "but we have to go or we'll be late."

Stasia smiled sweetly at him and Zack patted him on the back before exiting the common room, and everyone else left, leaving Draco and Hermione to go last. "This doesn't mean we're dating," Hermione muttered out of the corner of her mouth, and Draco just smirked.

"Whatever you say," he whispered into her ear, "and by the way, you look really hot."

She shot him a look but continued to walk towards the Great Hall. When they finally made it there, people were already filing into the Hall. Hermione and Draco joined the throng headed into it, and were awed by the decorations. Draco immediately led Hermione to the dance floor, where they swayed gently to what seemed like Muggle music.

"How do they get muggle electronics to work at Hogwarts? I can never figure out to get my iPod to work," Hermione asked him as they danced. Her head was leaning against his chest lightly, rising and falling in tune with his breathing.

"What's an iPod?" Draco asked her, confused. Hermione laughed gently, picking her head up long enough to smile at Draco.

"It's a muggle device that plays music. You can carry it around and stuff. Like your CD player except smaller and it can hold a lot of songs."

"Oh. Do you have it here with you?" he asked her and she gave him a skeptical look.

"Back home I do. At Hogwarts in our time," she muttered into his ear and he smiled and nodded.

"Well when we get back, you should show it to me."

"Mhm," she murmured, letting go of him as the song ended. He tried to grab her back, but gave up as she swatted him away.

"I'm hungry, we'll dance again later," she said shortly and sat down at the Gryffindor table, which was pushed way back into the wall, and was very close to the Slytherin table.

"Oh ho, newbies," a Slytherin kid said while rising to his feet and peering over Draco and Hermione. Draco shot him a smirk. "Nothing to say back, hm? I thought Gryffindors were better than that, but obviously, I was wrong."

Draco arched his eyebrows, trying his best just to ignore the kid. His teeth were clenched together tightly, but he couldn't fight. Not here; not when he was outnumbered.

"But it's the same all over, right boys?" His gang of followers had appeared behind him. "The mudbloods just don't have any respect. Stupid mudbloods," he spat in Draco's direction. Before he knew what he was doing, Draco had grabbed the front of the kid's robes and was holding him up to his eye-level.

"Never insult me again," Draco said, in barely a whisper, but the boy seemed to get the picture quite easily. Draco threw him to the ground at the feet of his 'boys' and he scrambled up quickly.

"You're about to regret that," he said, bringing his wand out of his robes so fast Draco almost wasn't ready. But he didn't need to be; the kid had sent a spell at him, but Draco deflected it without his wand. The boy stumbled back, both in awe and by the effect of the curse.

"Wha-What? How did he- how did you do that?" he said in a scared tone, backing away. His gang of boys closed around him, bringing out their wands.

"Now might be a good time to-" Hermione whispered in his ear, but before she could finish, Draco's friends had arrived and started dueling with the Slytherin boys. Draco pushed Hermione out of the way and joined them.

"Aguamenti!" Draco shouted, and his wand shot out a jet of water, hitting Lucius Malfoy straight in the stomach and propelling him backward a few yards, where he landed with a thud and spluttered water out of his mouth, where some of it had ended up.

"Nice Draco," Zack said next to him while dodging a spell sent his way by a boy who looked like a young Rookwood to Draco. Kevin landed on the ground with a thud next to Draco, after been being hit by an expelliarmus, and for some reason his nose was bleeding.

"What happened to your nose?" Draco asked him as he helped him up.

"Malfoy stepped on it," he spat, shooting an angry look at Draco's father. Draco internally laughed; he had done the same to Potter last year. I guess it was instinct.

"Episkey," Draco said, pointing his wand at Kevin's nose, and Kevin rubbed it. "Healing spell," Draco explained and Kevin nodded, ducking a spell that was aimed at him and sending another one at the kid.

Draco joined back into the fray until he was pulled back by somebody; something. Oh, it was Dumbledore. A very angry Dumbledore. "Drop your wands!" he rumbled and the boys immediately stopped fighting and became very quiet.

"Rookwood, Malfoy, go to the hospital wing. The rest of you, to my office. Except for you," he said, pointing to Draco, and Brian gave him a weird look before following the rest of them out of the Hall.

"You shouldn't have fought them, now everyone else is in trouble," Hermione nagged him as he sat back down, but he wasn't hungry anymore. His blood was boiling; he hated those boys. But how could he hate his own father?

"Hermione," he said suddenly, looking up from the ground, "do you find it odd that none of the boys mentioned my looking alike to Lucius?"

"Well, yes, but the longer they-Where are you going?" she said, but Draco barely heard her; he was rushing back to the Gryffindor common room. He burst through the portrait and ran up the stairs, getting nasty looks from the younger kids who were trying to study.

He began rummaging through the things in his trunk, not noticing that someone else was in the room as well. He found what he was looking for; his father had always made him carry it around, he had it everywhere, all the time. A Dark detector.

A real one. The dark detector was different though, given only to those who were death eaters, or were yet to become one. Draco had had his since he joined Hogwarts, so he could learn who to talk to and who not too. It had been in his robes when he had served detention that night; it was out of habit that he kept it.

He was halfway to the door when he noticed the pendant (the detector), was glowing dark red, meaning someone branded with the dark mark was around. He swiveled his head around to come face to face with a tall man, wearing pure black robes, with a smirk on his face.

Draco staggered back, a little bit afraid. "Who-who are you?" he asked, still backing up, and reached into his pocket for his wand. He pulled it shakily.

"That isn't of importance," his tone was calm and collected, "you have met me before."

How could his tone be that calm; not wavering, simple, yet effective? Draco shivered at the mean menace in the man's tone. "No. I don't believe we have."

"When you arrived in this time period. I have seen you. Do not deny it." Draco shivered again. How did he know Draco wasn't from this time zone. Unless…

"You were the man I fought?" he asked, gripping his wand tighter, but not moving from his spot against the wall. The man smirked and nodded slowly, but didn't bring his wand to a ready position. He flipped it twice in the air and caught it, never losing eye contact with Draco.

"What do you want from me?" Draco demanded angrily. The man chuckled and pocketed his wand, though Draco kept his steady in front of him.

"You know quite well what I want, Malfoy," he said, his name slipping off his tongue. He kept his posture as he neared closer to him.

"No, 'fraid I don't," he said, trying to sound casual and confident. He gripped the wand yet tighter, even though his knuckles were white.

"You read that paper. You know what it's about. You are not stupid, boy, though I'm positive the Dark Lord thinks so, fleeing like you did last summer," the man said, and Draco gulped.

"I refuse to help you! Just tell us how to get back to our time, and do your own dirty work!" Draco screamed. He could hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"'Fraid I can't do that. I'll be seeing you soon, Malfoy," he spat and vanished into think air. Draco swirled around, trying to find him, but he couldn't.

"What was all the noise?" Zack asked as he came into the room, looking around.

"Nothing…I…forget it."

"No…I heard a voice…and it said Malfoy." Draco gulped.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/n- Well, that took quite a while. Oops! Anyays, so check your emails because I've sent you guys "review responses" with those new things. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review again! **


	11. The Leaving

_A/n- Don't own it…_

**A/n- I had decided to take a break from fanfiction for about like three months, without telling you guys. Sorry, but I had no idea when I would be back up and writing again, so I didn't want to get your hopes up or anything. Right now, I'm not sure if I'm back permanently or not. But here's a chapter for you. Read and Review.**

**P.S.- "Bad Language" more than normal in this one. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Malfoy? Like Lucius Malfoy?" Draco saved at the last minute. Zack gave him a weird look.

Zack took a long time to say something. Finally, he said, "Who was that guy?"

"I don't know. He was just some creepy guy I-" but Zack cut him off.

"Stop lying to me. All the guys know you're hiding something. Just showing up and ruling the school. It's weird, Draco, it just is."

"I'm not lying," Draco said slowly. Zack gave him a sharp look. "And nobody asked you to butt into my personal business anyways." Draco hated people getting into his life and trying to control him, and right now Zack was really bothering him.

"You are lying, you just said you didn't know the man, so how could it be your business? Answer that one Draco, if that really is your real name," he countered.

Draco didn't know what to say. He had nothing to say. Zack was obviously on to him, by now. He did the only thing he could think of- he punched Zack in the face. He heard Zack's jaw crack as he made contact, and Zack fell hard onto the floor, clutching his face.

"Fuck!" Zack screamed, trying to find him wand. He raised it on Draco, slamming him into the wall, and Draco's wand flew out of his hand. No matter, Draco didn't need his wand. He raised his hand and nonverbally sent a stunning spell at Zack. It knocked him out and he slumped against the wall.

Draco stood transfixed for a minute, then grabbed Zack and dragged him onto his bed, cleaned and healed his jaw and face, and then rushed back to his bed. He shoved all of his things into his trunk then closed and locked it. He grabbed his wand off the ground and shrunk his trunk before pocketing it.

He walked casually down the steps so he would look normal. He could still feel the dark detector in his pocket. He couldn't find Hermione in the common room, even though it was almost empty, so he froze the girls' staircase and walked up them. He knocked on the door to the girls' dorm.

Surprisingly, Stasia answered the door. "Have you seen Zack?" she asked quickly, even before Draco could enter the room. He walked in, shrugging.

"No, I just got up here. Where's Hermione?" he asked, a quick glance around the room telling him she wasn't here.

"Looking for a quick shag tonight Draco?" she asked cunningly, and smirked at Draco. Draco laughed.

"Not exactly," he said, although he himself wouldn't mind a shag right now.

"She's in the shower…and now she's not," she said, hearing the door open. Hermione walked into the room, humming, before noticing Draco. She was in just a towel and squeaked when Draco saw her. He smirked.

"I didn't know we had guests," she said calmly before grabbing her clothes off her bed and going back into the bathroom. Draco arched his eyebrows at Stasia before going to sit on Hermione's bed. He waited a few minutes before Hermione re-entered the room.

"Stasia, could I have a minute alone with Hermione?" Draco asked and Stasia widened her eyes before getting up and leaving, shooting Draco a look as if saying 'Can't you do this in your room?'

When she left, Draco got up, locked the door, silenced the room so she couldn't hear them if she was listening, and then sat back down.

"We have to leave," he said, getting straight to the point, before Hermione could get any ideas about what Draco was doing silencing the room. "Leave this school, this decade if we can. As soon as possible."

Hermione looked shocked then it dawned on her. "Zack knows doesn't he?" she asked quickly, before getting up and packing her things. "How did he find out?" she asked as she rushed about the room, grabbing loose things.

Draco retold the story of the mysterious man showing up again and how Draco had fought Zack. He explained about the dark detector and how before they left he would be able to figure out if they were already in Voldemort's inner circle. "They may already know of the plan. They could already be informed," he added.

"No. That could affect the future. If your father knew they would risk losing you in the future…" Hermione countered.

"My mom is already pregnant with me, remember? That won't affect it. My father probably was informed about this plan in the future because they told him when he was a little kid or something. He might be in on it."

"No," Hermione contradicted him again, "they would leave you alone. If they knew about the plan they wouldn't try to hurt you. They'd be staying away, to avoid suspicion between you and Lucius. Death Eaters are cunning, they think about everything," she said. Draco sighed, looking around.

"Either way, we need to leave Hermione. Do anything we can to get ourselves out of here. We cannot be seen either. We must do everything to remain unseen and casual. People on the streets. Newcomers wherever we go. Not to be noticed. Can you handle this?" he asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Of course," she said before closing her trunk, locking it and shrinking it as well. She put her wand into her pocket.

"Appear normal. Let me do the talking to Stasia, alright? Then we'll swing by Dumbledore's office, check out the dance for the Slytherins, and then leave as soon as possible. Got it?" he asked and she nodded.

"Then let's go," he said, but stopped. "Wait… Have to make this look convincing," he said, before rounding on Hermione, smirking.

"Make what looked convincing?" she said, and then widened her eyes. "Get away…No!" she said, before jumping back against the wall. Draco advanced on her.

"Not like he haven't before, right Hermione?" he asked, before pushing his body against hers. He trailed his tongue over her cheek moving his lips down to her neck. He gave her small kisses, finally reaching her lips, and attaching his lips to hers. She moaned and pulled him closer. Draco smirked before sliding his tongue into Hermione's mouth.

Draco began to slide his hands up her top, feeling her pale skin. Hermione's intake of breath assured him he'd gotten her where she needed to be. **(A/n- Hehe)** He rested his hands on her butt as he led her back towards the bed, and finally she pushed him onto it.

She straddled him and they really got into it. Draco was about ready to take off her shirt when he realized what he was supposed to be doing right now. Hmm, a shag or escaping…For right now, Draco felt they should escape. Once Zack came too, there would be no way out without suspicious questions.

Hermione seemed to be thinking alone the same line. Either that or she had finally come to realize she was about to be at third base with Draco Malfoy. One of those. Either way, she had stopped kissing him. She just looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes, glazed over and out of focus.

"Ok… well I guess we should get going…" she said before standing up. She fixed her top and hair, leaving it only a little disheveled for suspicion purposes.

Draco was still lying on the bed where Hermione had left him. "Getting up?" she asked him, and he snapped out of his fantasies.

"Yea...right…good idea," he said and crossed the room, un-silenced the room, and walked out the door. Not surprisingly, Stasia was outside of the door with her ear against it. She fell into the doorway once Draco had swung it open. Draco laughed and stepped over her.

Stasia looked between Hermione and Draco before getting up. "What happened?" she asked quickly, following Draco and Hermione down the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Stasia," Draco replied back. Stasia snarled in response but continued to follow them.

"Where are you going?" she shouted as Draco and Hermione went out the portrait door and into the hallway. She was right behind them as they followed their way back down to the Dance, her nagging them the entire way.

Finally, Draco seemed to have taken enough from her. He rounded on her and glared at her. "Do you have a problem?" he asked. "It's none of your business, really."

"I'm Anastasia and-"

"I know your name thank you," he replied back.

"Draco-"

"And you know mine. That's Hermione," he said pointing towards Hermione. Hermione giggled. "And we," he said, pointing between himself and Hermione, "are going into the dance now. You don't need to follow; we don't need to be babysat."

Stasia looked shocked for about three seconds, and then she turned on her heel and strutted away, turning around only once to snarl at Draco, who returned with a smirk, and she was gone.

"She's annoying. How did you deal with her?" Hermione asked Draco scanned the dance floor for any sight of the Slytherin gang.

"I know a few ways to shut her up," he said cockily, not making eye contact with Hermione. Either way, she shrugged it off and continued to stare at the floor. There was no sign of green and silver robes, so the two left before they were spotted.

"Dumbledore's?" Hermione asked, and they were about to step forward, when A calm voice cut through the silenced air.

"Looking for me?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes twinkling in the dim light of the entrance hall.

"Oh, yes," Draco responded. "Something has come up, and I think we're going to have to go sir," he said, biting back a smirk. Dumbledore nodded calmly.

"I see. Well, here is something I'm sure you may find handy. How will you be traveling?" he asked. He then handed over a book, easily contained 400 pages, and Draco scowled at it.

"I'm not sure how. Brooms, perhaps?" he suggested, still staring at the large, tattered book. Hermione had taken it and was flipping through its pages.

"Brooms. Very well. There are a few in the shed by the pitch; I take it you know where that may be found. The book, of course, does not need to be returned. I have another copy." He gave them a smile and ushered them towards the door. "Do not want to be seen. If there any problems, I suggest you contact me using this," he said, handing over another small object.

It was quite peculiar. The object itself was hung on a chain, and seemed to be like a crystal clear rock, with small flames dancing inside it. Draco did not see how this necklace type thing could help them. "How does this…er…thing, work?" Draco asked quizzically.

"Just speak through the stone. The flames represent a fire, like using floo powder and a fire and only your head to contact a person. I have the other one," he said, pulling a similar stone out of his pocket. "I have only two, so the message will not be intercepted."

Draco nodded and Hermione grabbed the stone from Draco and put it around her neck. Draco scowled. "Well, off you go," Dumbledore said, and they reached for the door handle. As they headed out, Draco could swear Dumbledore muttered "Good luck," before closing the big oak doors, leaving them outside the castle for the last time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/n- Sorry about the wait. Any reviews would be awesome. **

**Krista**


End file.
